New Girl in Town
by ffgirl21
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez are top athletes at Mckinley and the most popular girls in school. What happens when two new girls at school, Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry, challenge them on the field and off? Brittana and Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm new to writing fanfiction. Trust me I've read a ton though. I thought I'd give it a try so here is my first story! Be nice with the criticism please, but feel free to tell me what you think and if you have any tips I'd love to hear them and remember to review!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Thanks!**

* * *

"You've got be kidding me, the soccer season just ended and now you want me to give up my break to run track?" I asked Quinn.

"Come on, coach wants me to find new people to come run. We're losing two of our best runners after this year and he wants me to find new fast people to replace them."

"I don't see how this is my problem."

"It's your problem because you're my best friend and you know you want to help me get the captain spot for next year."

"But you know I hate running. I don't even like to run on the soccer field and I actually enjoy soccer."

"Please, just do me this favor for once. You'll get another letter and you know you want that third varsity letter."

She knows me too well. She knows if I already have soccer and softball since freshman year and if I get this letter then I'll have three as a sophomore and that's like super hard to do at Mckinley. Our school is kind of known for its awesome athletics in Ohio. No one really expects a small town like Lima to have one of the best soccer teams in the state. "Fine, I'll be at practice on Monday, but that was cheap bringing our friendship into it," I say laughing a little.

"Whatever, you know you love me. And seriously, thank you Santana. I know coach will be happy with me."

Quinn has been my best friend ever since sixth grade. When we went to middle school I was so nervous to try out for the soccer team. The coach was supposed to be like really mean, and my travel coach told me I would be fine, but I was still nervous. There were going to be girls that were in 8th grade! It seemed so old at the time and they were so much bigger. Anyways Quinn was in 7th grade at the time and when she saw how nervous I was at tryouts she started talking to me.

"_Hey kid, why are you shaking so much?_

"_Too..nervous" I couldn't even get out a whole sentence. I swear I was going to pass out._

"_Relax, a bunch of people graduated last year and we have a lot of open spots. Plus I saw you playing around with your friends before and you were really good. I'm sure you'll make it no problem."_

"_Thank I guess. I just feel really small next to all the older girls. I'm Santana Lopez by the way. You are?"_

"_Well Lopez, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm in 7__th__ grade."_

"_No way, you're Fabray? As in the youngest person to ever make captain?"_

"_That's me. Now you believe you're good enough to make my team?"_

Ever since that day, we've been pretty inseparable. Our friendship only works because we're bitches to everyone except each other. Once I got past the whole, "I'm only in 6th grade" thing, I became a superstar on the soccer field which gave me popularity. Quinn and I ran the school and we are pretty much a bitch to anyone that isn't someone we're interested in. So, even though I gave her a hard time about running track with her, she knows I'd do anything for her, just like I know she'd do anything for me.

* * *

[Monday Morning]

I don't know why, but ever since I woke up this morning I can't shake this feeling that something really bad is going to happen today, or maybe something really good, I'm not sure. I do know that I don't like this feeling at all. But I have been lying in bed for 10 minutes now and this feeling just won't go away.

Maybe it's just because I always hated getting up when it was cold outside. My bed always just seemed so much warmer. But I crawled out of bed anyways and dragged myself into the shower. I hate going to school after soccer season ends, I have nothing to look forward to which just leaves me bored all day during my classes. Plus, we just had November break and that makes going back to school even worse. Today was going to be a very long day.

"Mija, please come down stairs before you're late for school," my mother yells upstairs to me.

"Coming Mami!" I yell back downstairs as I grab my purse. Quinn is supposed to be picking me up for school today. She just got her license over break and now she's like super excited to drive to school. When I get downstairs Quinn is already beeping, telling me she's there so I just hop in the car and we're off to school.

When we get to school, our friend Kurt is already by my locker waiting for us to get there. I'm not really sure why he's here so freaking early, but he for some reason seems to like school.

"Hey Kurt! How was your break?" Quinn asks him. I'm not really sure how Kurt fits in with Quinn and me but we've been friends with him since like forever. He grew up with Quinn and her parents never really liked him because he's gay and Quinn's parents are like ridiculously catholic. But Quinn sort of took Kurt under her wing to protect him from Karofsky and all the other bullies in Lima. When I became friends with Quinn, Kurt and I became really good friends too. We might even be closer than him and Quinn now.

"It was okay, but that's so not what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Have you heard about the transfers?"

Me and Quinn both look at each other and roll our eyes. He could not be any more dramatic. "No Kurt, we haven't," I answer.

"Well, Quinn I think you should take it upon yourself to show the new girls around. From what my sources tell me, both girls are super-hot and one of them is completely your type of girl."

Okay, so maybe that's how Kurt fits in with us so well. Quinn is gay, but she's not out at school. Like Kurt and I are the only people she has ever told, besides all of the girls she gets with. She's kind of a player but she only dates girls from different schools or towns. Her parents would completely flip if they ever found out.

"Kurt, come on you know I don't date girls that go to Mckinley, but there is no harm in admiring, so maybe I will offer my services," she winks and walks away. Kurt and I share a laugh because god knows what she's up to.

"So San, what's been up with you? We haven't hung out in a while. Any new guys you have your eyes on?" he asks me as we walk towards our first period class.

"Yeah I know, sorry! I was so busy during soccer season I didn't really hang out with anyone but the team. And you know I've been through all these Lima losers already. No one has caught anywhere near my attention lately."

"I feel your pain girl, but I need a guy and frankly so do you. You've been bitchier then usual and you know you're always bored without soccer."

"Well usually I would agree, but I've only been bitchy because Quinn is making me join the stupid track team. When did winter track even become a sport? It's too fucking cold outside to be running. Those people are all crazy."

Kurt just laughs at me as we sit down in Mr. Schue's Spanish class. As we sit down I realize that this stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach still hasn't gone away. I was a little distracted this morning with Quinn and Kurt, but now that I think about it, it's still there. Maybe I need to throw up or something. I have to stop reading this stupid Spanish book, it was just making my stomach hurt even more.

I looked up to the front of the classroom and I saw Quinn walk in the room with a girl I didn't recognize. I guess she did offer to show the new girls around. I couldn't see the girls face because her back was to me while she talked to Mr. Schue. Seems like she is probably in this class. She was tall, with really pretty blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders. You could definitely tell she is an athlete. I wonder what sport she plays. She seemed like someone I would get along with, although I'm curious to see if the rumors are true and she's as hot as everyone says, because Quinn and I are the hottest girls in school and no one is taking that from us.

I was expecting someone pretty, but what I was not expecting was to see the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. My stomach completely dropped the moment she turned around. She had a body to die for, and now I had no doubt that she was an athlete. Her legs were ridiculously long and the short skirt that she was wearing was doing an excellent job of showing them off, not that I'm complaining. Her complexion was fair, but it worked with her blonde hair and her blue eyes. _Her eyes_. They were an amazing color, probably the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I think that's my new favorite color. Wow was all I could say. She could totally have my title as hottest girl in the school.

"Class! I'm sure you've all heard about the new students that are in school today. This is Brittany Pierce. She'll be joining us today. Why don't you have a seat next to Santana and we'll begin class."

Oh great, today I chose to sit by myself. "Hi, I'm Brittany. I'm guessing you're Santana?" she says sitting down next to me.

Why am I freaking out. Okay, yes she's very pretty but I'm fucking Santana Lopez for crying out loud. I'm the HBIC at Mckinley, no one intimidates me….. even if she is completely stunning. NO! Concentrate. Shit, now I'm an idiot because I've been sitting here for a minute after she asked me a question.

"Oh, sorry! I swear I'm not like slow or anything, just got lost staring at Mr. Schue's freakish hair. That thing is distracting," she laughed. Okay that's good sign. "Yes, I'm Santana, welcome to Mckinley!"

"Thanks. You're school is definitely a lot different than Rachel and I's old school. I've always gone to private school so this is all new to me, not that public school is bad or anything just…new."

Wow she's cute when she rambles. Shut up Santana, this is so not what you should be thinking. "Okay, two questions. One, do you always talk that much? And two, who the hell is Rachel?"

"Sorry, no I don't usually talk a lot at all, but I'm just nervous. And Rachel is my best friend. She transferred to Mckinley with me."

"Oh, okay well that clears a few things up. Well how do you guys like Mckinley so far? I know it's not the most amazing school around, I certainly wouldn't want to transfer here."

"It's okay I guess. Like I said, just a little different than I'm used to. The schools a lot bigger than my last one. I've gotten lost like three times already and it's only first period."

"Well if you ever need someone to show you around you can always ask me. I'd be glad to give you the grand tour of this fabulous school." What the hell was that? I'm never nice to anyone, especially not someone that I met 5 minutes ago.

"Really? Because, I mean, you don't have to. I'm sure Rach will just help me figure it out."

"No really, I'd love to show you around."

"That'd be great!"

After that it was pretty much quiet between the two of us. But I kept looking sideways at her during class. All the rumors didn't do her justice. When Kurt said she was hot, he didn't explain just how hot she was. I mean, her eyes are insane. I can't stop looking at them. You know when you're staring at someone and then you turn away when they look at you? Well I never turned away. I physically couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to look at her eyes all day. Okay Lopez, focus. Just start reading Spanish or something.

"Hey, I don't have a textbook, can I just look on with you?" she whispers as she scoots closer to me.

Oh my god, her hair smells like vanilla and cinnamon and she is sitting ridiculously close. Her fricking thigh is brushing against mine. And my stomach still feels weird, but now it's a different kind of weird. It's almost like butterflies. But that doesn't make any sense. I'm officially taking something after class for this, my stomach could not feel any weirder today.

This is going to be a very long period.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys like the story so far. I think you know where I'm going with this, but tell me what you think and if I should continue. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Love the response to the first chapter so I'm going to keep going with the story and see where it takes me. I only have like 5 or 6 chapters planned in my head so if you have any ideas of where you think this should go let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate them. This whole updating everyday thing most likely won't happen that many times, but I will definitely do my best! **

**Still don't own any of the characters, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey can you show me where my next class is? I have history." Brittany asks me as the bells rings and we all rush out of Spanish.

Crap. I thought I could get out of here before she remembered that. "Yeah sure, your class is actually right next to mine. But I usually meet Quinn by my locker. Have you met her?"

"Oh you mean the really pretty blonde girl that was all over Rachel this morning? I think she may have said hi to me."

"Sorry about that. Quinn is a bit of a flirt when she's interested in someone." Good, word vomit. That's exactly what I need. "And wow, I really should not have told you that. Please ignore that I just said that or Quinn will kill me."

"No problem, I would never say anything. My guess is that Quinn isn't out yet? Rach was the same way out our old school. So no worries, the two of us can keep a secret."

"Wow so Rachel is gay? Quinn will be very happy about that."

"Quinn will be happy about what?" Quinn asks me as she walks up to Brittany and I at my locker.

"I'm sure you've already figured it out, which is why you practically just skipped up to my locker." I say with a knowing smirk that Quinn always hates.

"Wipe that grin off your face Lopez, I have no idea what you're referring to. I just had a good morning. I got an A on my biology test!"

"Oh you mean she's usually not this perky? Could have sworn you were like a cheerleader or something with all the happiness spewing from you right now." Brittany chimes in causing both her and me to laugh while earning a glare from Quinn.

"No making fun of me until I've known you for at least 24 hours, new girl. Also, calling me a cheerleader, highly insulting."

"Yeah I'm sure your biology test is the reason for your plastered on smile and extra perkiness this morning and it has nothing to do with a certain new girl at school today."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing. But a new blonde girl may have mentioned that her friend swings the same way you do."

"Santana! You told her about me?"

"No genius. I didn't have to tell her. You need to be a bit more subtle in your flirting if you don't want everyone in the school to know. And what's the difference; obviously she can keep a secret."

"Well, whatever. It was just flirting, it could have been innocent. Can we just go to class now?" She says as she storms off towards class. I swear sometimes she's more dramatic than Kurt.

"We should probably follow her. But sorry about that, she can be a bit ridiculous at times. She just gets weird when anything about her 'secret' comes up. She really doesn't want people to know, but she kind of sucks at keeping it whenever there is a hot girl around."

"Well in that case, I'm insulted that she didn't flirt with me. I find myself very hot." She chuckled.

She is so cute when she laughs. Why am I saying that? Since when is anyone cute? "Don't take it personally, she doesn't try to flirt with me either and I know I'm hot."

"Well obviously, but hey this is my classroom. So I'll see you after class? Still don't know where any of my other classes are…"

"Sure, I'll meet you right outside your class after the bell rings." I say as I walk into my classroom.

It takes me until I sit down that I realize she just called me hot. What the hell. I've known this girl for all of an hour and she just called me hot. And now I'm blushing. Great. What the hell is up with me today.

"Lopez, what's with the blushing?" Quinn says as she takes the seat next to me.

Shit. Why does Quinn have to be so damn perceptive. "It's nothing." She gave me the famous Quinn Fabray eye brow raise, telling me she doesn't believe what I'm saying. "I'm serious Quinn. Just drop it." I bite.

"Fine. No need to be a bitch. But whatever you're getting all testy about, I'm here for you when you want to talk, because I know when you have something going on."

"Whatever Fabray. I don't know what you're talking about." Moving on now before she asks any more questions. "How was your morning with Rachel?" I ask even though I know the answer already due to the instant blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shut up. I'm still mad at you for saying anything to Brittany. You know how I get about this."

"I swear she said something first! But come on tell me about her. It's obvious you wants on that."

"Shut up Santana. I'm serious."

"Holy shit. You actually like this girl! No way, someone is actually going to get past a first date with you? Never thought I'd see the day."

"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Oh whatever, you know I'm just messing with you. But for real, did you at least ask her out or something? Brit said you were flirting."

"No I fricking got nervous! Me, Quinn fucking Fabray. I don't do nervous. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today. You should have heard me. I was stuttering over my words and was flirting like I was Finn or something. It was embarrassing."

"Wow Quinn. That's pretty intense. What's up with you? You're usually a pro at this kind of stuff. Step up your game Fabray."

"I know, I know. It's just this girl. You know when you meet someone and like when you make eye contact with them your stomach just drops and you don't want to look away? It's like the awesome, but horrible butterfly feeling that you get on a rollercoaster. This has never happened to me before, but with Rachel it was just like instant click. It's scaring the fucking shit out of me!"

Ignoring the fact that she just described my exact reaction when I met Brittany. Which is becoming increasingly impossible because my cheeks are getting red just thinking about the first time I made eye contact with her. And now my stomach is getting all weird again. Excellent.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. But you just have to be you and turn on the Fabray charm. Trust me, it won't fail."

"I invited her and Brittany to sit with us at lunch so I'll try to redeem myself then. But wait, did you just say you know how it feels? Since when, whose giving you butterflies?"

Shit, I should've known she would call me out on that. I have got to be more careful about what I say around this girl. "No one, it's just a figure of speech. Just trying to make your sorry ass feel better." And again she's giving me that stupid eyebrow raise. "What is with you today? Why don't you believe anything I'm saying? You know I don't do butterflies."

"Oh bullshit. You're just trying to be a hard ass. We all know you're just a teddy bear as long as you're not trying to 'go all lima heights' on someone."

"You're a bitch 'cuz you know I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass when necessary."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now just tell me who it is."

"I told you, I was just trying to me nice. See, this is why I'm not nice more often, all it does is get me harassed."

"I know you're lying to me right now. Oh my god, is this why you were blushing when you sat down before? There is totally a new guy. You need to tell me who it is like right now."

"Quinn, I swear on our friendship that there is no new guy that's making me blush. You're making this all up in your head. Now can you shut up so I can pay attention? Not all of us can be smart without trying." I say as I turn towards the front of the classroom with no intention of answering anything else she has to say.

"Whatever. Like I said before, you know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

* * *

[After Class]

"Hey Britt! How was history? Heard that class is like super boring." I say greeting Brittany as soon as she walks out of the classroom. I got out a little early because I told my teacher I had to help a new student, which earned me a weird look from everyone in the class, including Quinn. I think they were all in shock I would actually help someone.

"Hey San. Class was okay, I usually just sleep through history anyways; it's never been my favorite subject."

"Yeah, me either. You're next class is actually like on the other side of the school from me, but I just have study hall so it won't even matter. And I think English is probably my favorite. How about you?"

"I always like gym. I love sports so gym is like the only class that I can manage to stay awake during."

"Can't argue with that. Totally could've guessed you're an athlete though. What sports do you play?"

"I run track and play lacrosse, but soccer has to be my favorite. My old school wasn't very good at either, it's one of the reasons Rach and I transferred here. You guys are really good at soccer."

"No way, really? Quinn is going to love you. She plays all the same sports as you do. And duh, our school is the best at soccer. Quinn and I will take complete credit for that."

"You play soccer? What else do you play?

"Hell yeah I play soccer. Starting left midfield. But I also play softball in the spring and Quinn is making me run track with her this winter, but don't even get me started about that because I do not want to do it."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Rachel and I are probably going to join the winter track team too, as soon as we can talk the coach into letting us join late."

"The track coach is pretty chill, I'm sure he won't mind you guys joining late. Practices just started over break anyways. But if you plan on trying out for soccer, don't even show up to the first day late! Coach Sue is insane. She'll rip you're head off before even learning your name."

"Damn. Can't wait for tryouts then. But hey, whatever she's doing is working. You guys are crazy good. I was at the state championship like two weeks ago and it wasn't even a contest, you guys completely destroyed the other team."

"As crazy as Sue is, there is a method to her madness. She always kicks our asses during practice so the game is nothing for us, at least in conditioning. It's fun though; the girls on the team are all great. Plus Quinn is guaranteed a captain spot next year so you'll have no problem."

"Well that's good for me I guess."

I just nod as we fall into a comfortable silence as we finish walking to class. Our hands keep brushing against each other and every time, it sends the chills through my entire body.

"How could you tell I was an athlete?" She's says shocking me out of my staring.

Do I answer this honestly or not? Oh what the hell. "Hello, you have like a killer body. If you weren't an athlete, you would have to be like a gym addict or something." I answer, causing her to blush a little. Come on, that was a totally normal answer, nothing to blush about. I could've have said that in a much flirtier way.

"Well thanks, and actually I am sort of a gym addict. My old team didn't do a whole lot of conditioning so Rachel and I kind of took it upon ourselves to go to the gym after practice all the time. I know, it's crazy, but if the rest of the team wasn't going to be good, we wanted to be."

"No that's definitely not crazy at all; I would do the same thing, but hey this is your classroom." I say pointing to a room right behind her. "I'll see you at lunch I guess. Quinn told me she invited you and Rachel to sit with us."

"Yeah, we'll definitely be there. See you then!"

Great now I have to walk all the back to study hall. I hate study hall anyways. Way too much time to over think everything. During soccer season I would usually just come up with plays or go out to the field and kick the ball around, but now it's too cold to do that. Now I'm going to spend the whole period concentrating on the fact that I still feel like I'm going to throw up and the stupid bad feeling that I still have. As long as I don't concentrate on Brittany all period I think I'll be good. Shit! Why did I just say that, now I know that's all I'm going to think about.

Awesome, this period is going to fucking suck. I can't wait until lunch.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it. Do you like the chapter length? Longer or shorter? Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I had surgery so I was a little out of it but now I'm back! This chapter is a little bit of a filler and definitely wasn't my best work but I wanted to give you guys something. Next chapter things will start to get a little more interesting and it will be longer than this. Enjoy!**

**I still own nothing. Everything belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

Get out of my head! Not that I was attempting to study or anything but images of this girl kept flashing in my head and it was getting a little distracting.

I met this girl this morning! Less than 2 hours ago so why the fuck am I thinking about her. Note the 'her' of that sentence. Since when did I ever obsess over a girl unless she was someone I had to face on the soccer field?

I wonder if this is what being in Quinn's brain is like all the time. Quinn, of course! I'll have to talk to her about this. This is way out of my league to figure out. I'll have to pick at her brain about this after school. Maybe she can figure out what the fuck is going on in my head.

* * *

[Lunch]

After what felt like a two hour long study hall period, I was headed off to lunch. Which was definitely going to be an interesting period. I haven't even seen Rachel around school yet, but since Quinn told me about how flustered she got over her, I will most definitely be making it even worse for Q. How else am I supposed to entertain myself all period?

When I walked into the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Quinn sitting at our usual table, in the center of the room, and then I noticed that she wasn't alone. Brittany and who I assume to be Rachel were both already there.

Rachel was definitely as hot as the rumors said she was too, not that I would ever let Quinn know that. She was about my height with dark skin, but not as tan as mine. Her brown hair fell just past her shoulders and was curled perfectly. Her short was dangerously short, which I'm sure everyone appreciated since they were followed by the longest legs I've ever seen on someone her height. What the hell did they feed these girls at their old high school?

They're already in conversation as I walk up to them. "Q, Britt, new girl I'm assuming to be Rachel. What's all the laughing about?"

"Hey S. Nothing, just telling Britt and Rach some horror stories about Coach Sue."

"She sounds clinically insane. Who trains their high school team harder than an Olympic trainer?" Rachel said.

"She may be insane but she's a fucking awesome coach. We're the best in the state and even our worst player could probably out run Heather O'Reilly." Quinn jokes, even though it's completely accurate. Coach makes us run double what the professionals run and that's before practice starts.

"Ew, okay no more talking about the craziness that is Sue Sylvester. It's only been a week since the season ended, give me some time off from her. Let's talk about you two." I say pointing towards Britt and Rachel. I'm mostly talking about Rachel though. Time to have some fun.

Quinn must have an idea of where I'm taking this though, because she's giving me her best HBIC glare right now and I'm pretty sure she attempted to kick me under the table.

"I've already heard a little about you Britt. What about you though Rach? I mean do play any sports? What classes are you taking? How's your dating life? I want all the juicy details."

"San, can you act like a normal person for five seconds please. There is no need for 20 questions. You can just ignore her Rachel." Quinn answered shooting me a mean look while I just sat that acting innocent. I really did want to know these things. Even Britt was giving me a weird look, my questions were completely normal in my opinion.

"No, it's fine. Trust me I've had worse inquisitions." She replied kind of chuckling. Good to know not everyone is as uptight as Q around here. "Um…let's see where to start. Sports. I play soccer, run track and play lacrosse in the spring. Same as Britt and Quinn. Although I assume you already knew this seeing as you enjoy asking questions and you've spent most of the morning with Britt."

I blush a little at the mention of the morning with Britt. Quickly changing subjects before Quinn decides to call me out in front of them. "Damn what is with you people and track. I don't get why anyone would run large amounts just to run."

"It's calming. There is something peaceful about when you're running for a long time and you get into that comfortable pace and your mind just kind of drifts to a different place. I always do my best thinking when I'm running." There goes Quinn again with her randomly deep thoughts.

"Yeah I definitely get that. If something is bothering me or I just need some me time, I always run it out. The track was always my favorite place at our old school. I spent practically all my free time there." Britt says agreeing with Quinn. I usually find Quinn's deep thought face fucking obnoxious, but the way Brittany's eyebrows creased and her eyes darkened a little just made me get lost looking at her. I'm not sure how long I was staring at her because I didn't even realize Kurt sat down. It was slightly embarrassing when he said my name for the second time. I'm sure my face was beat red; which has happened more times today then my entire life.

"Earth to Santana!" Kurt yells at me before turning to Quinn and saying, "What's with this one? She has some weird gooey expression I've never seen before."

"Tell me about it. She's been weird like this all day. She's blushed twice today. But she totally freaked when I asked. I think there is a new boy." Quinn says.

"She is right here and can hear everything you're saying. Plus I already swore there isn't a new guy. Since when does a guy ever make me blush. Some of us can hold our game together." I said smirking at Quinn whose face immediately got red. If she was going to call me out, game was so on.

"Someone tripped up Quinn? Don't have as much game as you think you do Fabray?" Rachel laughs as she joke pushes Quinn a little bit. This girl just became my new favorite person, kicking Quinn while she's down. Let's see her get out of this one.

"Um…I… yeah, sure. I guess." She mumbled. Oh my god this is hilarious. Usually she at least puts up a fight when I mess with her.

"Shit Quinn. Never seen this happen before. Who's the lucky g….person." Kurt stutters a bit trying to keep Q's secret from the new girls. I'm trying so hard not to laugh at this point because this just keeps getting better and better.

"Yeah! Tell us who the lucky guy is that has you flustered!" Rachel laughs. This is so good even Britt is trying not to laugh now.

"Yeah come on Quinn. Who's the lucky guy?" I say edging her on a little.

Just as she was about to answer the bell started to ring signaling the end of lunch. Saved by the bell Fabray, I laugh to myself.

Brittany and Rachel had their next class together so they walked ahead of us with Kurt. Quinn grabbed my arm and pulled me back farther behind them.

"First of all, fuck you. Second, what the fuck. That did not help me regain my composure at all."

"Will you relax. I was just messing with you. Rachel and Brittany are both coming to track today. Offer to be Rachel's partner or something and I'll take Britt so you two can have your alone time. But you better pick yourself up!"

"Whatever Lopez. Just so you know, as soon as I figure out whatever you have been blushing about all day, I will be getting you back. And much worse than you got me today. That was like mildly embarrassing, but you will be permanently red when I'm through with you."

"Bring it Fabray." I don't know what Quinn was going to do, but I was not going to tell her what was going on with me now. Guess I'll just have to figure out whatever is going on by myself.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you guys for all the follows and favorites. Makes me want to write knowing people are actually reading it! So, here it is, as promised the longest chapter yet! Things heat up a little bit, but I wanted to include some other stuff in this chapter that I didn't get too. The story kind of got away from me, but I really like this chapter so I hope you guys do to. Enjoy!**

**Also, I obviously do not own anything!**

I could feel her soft hands roaming over my back and drifting down to the hem of my skirt. Her lips were no longer on mine but making a trail from them down to my newly bare chest then back up to my lips. She kissed me with so much passion but not in a way that was sloppy like all the guys I hooked up with. Our tongues wrestled for dominance in my mouth and I could feel the area between my legs starting to get hot.

Soon enough her hand that was on the hem of my skirt started to move further down to my thigh and up my bare skin. My heart was beating so fast and knowing where her hand was about to go was not helping. Her fingers were teasing me getting closer and closer to the line of my underwear. The first finger goes under the line and starts playing with it.

I couldn't take the teasing anymore. I quickly flipped her on to her back and started kissing her zealously. I stopped just to catch my breath and opened my eyes only for a second. I was greeted by the bluest eyes I had ever looked into. It took me a second of staring into the dark pools of blue to realize that they were Brittany's eyes I was looking into.

I shot up from my bed awaking myself from the dream about the new girl I couldn't get out of my mind. Fuck. I was not just having a sex dream about her. Nope. That did not actually just happen.

Oh shit. I can't even deny how turned on I am right now. It was like it was actually happening; I can still feel the heat between my legs.

I'm in deep right now. What the hell is going on with me?! I've never even had a sex dream, let alone one I could still feel after I woke up. I never even felt like this while I was doing that with a guy! Double fuck.

As much as I hate to say this, I really do need Quinn's help. It was one thing when I thought she was hot, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

I'm definitely talking to her tomorrow I said as I laid my head back down on the pillow and was instantly dreaming about a certain blond all over again.

* * *

[Morning]

_I'm outside bitch. Let's go! – Q_

That's the message I get telling me my ride is here this morning. After last night I know for sure that I have to talk to Quinn, although I had no problem continuing on with the dream after going back to sleep. Anyways, I can't help but be nervous. It's not like she'll judge me or laugh or anything, it's just…I don't know. I don't even know what to tell her because I can't even decipher what's going on up there. It's just a huge bundle of Brittany.

"Hey S! So I was thinking about yesterday and you know how Rach and Britt not being able to run with us yesterday kind of screwed up my plan to talk to her?"

"Morning sunshine." I grunted out at Quinn. Not sure why she's so peppy but I can't deal with this right now. "And yes, I realize that screwed up _my_ plan."

"Ignoring you're angry morning attitude and moving on. Today I have to talk to her like my usual self. I can't let her think I'm like word retarded or that I'm crushing on a guy. So I have this whole thing worked out in my head. I'm just going to walk up to her and act like I usually would with a girl outside of school. I think…"

"Can you just stop talking for like 2 seconds please!" I shout cutting her off. I was having a mental breakdown in my head and her talking about trying to get with Rachel was not helping anything because every time she said her name my mind immediately went to Brittany. "I have a lot of shit going on in my head right now, and I know you're all flipped out because you can't get your shit straight but can we just have like a few minutes of silence?"

"Shit San. Calm down. Can you just tell me what the hell is going on with you? You never snap at me like that and now this is twice since yesterday morning. Just talk to me please."

"Trust me Q, I really do want to talk to you about it. Just not right now, we're like already at school. Lunch maybe? Because everything is just a mess up there right now and I really just need to talk to you."

"Lunch. We're talking because you clearly have something going on."

"Sorry I snapped. But continue with what you were saying." I tell her as we get out of her car and start walking towards the school.

"I was just saying that if I treat Rach like someone from outside of school then I can use my regular charm. I think the school setting was throwing me off."

"Yeah but then you actually have to flirt in school. Like in front of other people that go to Mckinley. How are you going to manage that?"

"I haven't really figured that part of it out yet. I was thinking during lunch, but no worries I can just skip that."

"You still have track after school today. They do have to come to practice with us at some point so just do it then."

"That's true. Crap the bell already rang I have to get to first period. I'll see you later."

Great. First period of the day with Britt. There is no way I'm going to be able to keep my mind straight and not be reminded of the dream every time I look at her. She's completely going to know that something is up with me. This is going to be another very long period.

"Hey Santana!" Britt says bouncing into the classroom a few seconds after the bell.

I can feel my face instantly redden when I look at her. Oh god, those eyes. Just don't look her in the eyes and I'll be fine, really. Crap. I'm sure she notices how weird I'm being right now because she starts to laugh and is giving me a weird look.

"What's up with you? Thinking about that guy Quinn was talking about at lunch yesterday?"

"You guys are all ridiculous! There is no guy. Can't a girl blush around here without getting grilled about it?"

"You do know it's not normal to walk around blushing at nothing right?"

"Oh shush. The spontaneous reddening of my face is not any of your business."

"Just tell me!" She says as she starts to poke my side in attempt to tickle me. The instant her hand touches my side, my mind flashes back to the dream. Once again my face is blushing and now I'm laughing a little louder than I should in class because she's still tickling me.

"Girls! Please stop goofing around and pay attention." Mr. Schue yells at us.

After we both reply with a quick "Sorry" Britt leans over and whispers in my ear, "You know I'm still going to find out whatever it is you're blushing about so much." The hot air against my ear leaves a tingling sensation and I barely even hear what she's saying to me. She's so close to me all I would have to do is turn my head and our lips would be almost touching.

Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter. Okay just focus Santana. Just make it through the period and you'll be good. I'm just going to move my chair over a little bit so she isn't within whispering distance. Why does she have to be in one of my classes? I just can't get a break. Screw Spanish, I speak the fucking language. I'm just going to go to sleep and hopefully when I wake up the period will just be over.

* * *

At least one wish of mine can come true. When I wake up the bell is ringing and everyone is out of the class room. Except my luck isn't all that great because my next class is with Quinn, which just means I'm going to get harassed all period again.

Oh good the teacher is putting on a movie. I think I'll just go to sleep again.

[Dreaming]

…I quickly flipped her on to her back and started kissing her zealously. I stopped just to catch my breath and opened my eyes only for a second. I was greeted by the bluest eyes I had ever looked into. It took me a second of staring into the dark pools of blue to realize that they were Brittany's eyes I was looking into…again.

I could tell I was dreaming just like last night when I had this same dream except this time I didn't stop myself and wake up. What really freaks me out though is that I didn't want to stop.

[End]

"Santana! Wake the fuck up, your making weird noises and people are starting to stare at you!" Quinn whisper yelled in my ear.

"Fuck. I'm up, I'm up!" This cannot be good. I can only imagine what I said in my sleep. Hopefully nothing. "Did I say anything or just the noises?"

"Does this have anything to do with what you were freaking out about in the car this morning? Because this just adds to the number of weird fucking things you have been doing lately. And you're blushing again, over a dream."

Now is so not the time I wanted to talk to her about this but I really can't keep avoiding it. Plus her advice could really help. "Yes, this has everything to do with why I was freaking out in the car and why I have been acting so freakish lately."

"Well what's up? I know I said we'd talk at lunch, but clearly something is going on. So just talk now."

"It's not really something we can talk about out in the open like this. Trust me I want to talk, but not now."

"It can't be that bad. Just whisper it. It's not like anyone is listening to us anyways."

"Um…yeah okay whatever. Well why I've been freaking out so much lately is just because I'm just really confused about everything and I just keep thinking about..." Perfect timing for the bell to ring. I didn't really want to talk about this now anyways so I guess it's a good thing.

"Keep going, we're going to our lockers anyway."

"Hey ladies! What are you guys talking about that's so serious, Santana looks like she's about pass out from holding her breathe in."

Once again perfect timing. I'll have to remember to thank Kurt for that later.

"Santana here was just about to tell me why she's been so weird lately, but now you've interrupted." Quinn said joking around. Wow she really has no idea what's going on with me. She probably just thinks I'm having issues with math or something.

"Well by all means please continue. I would love to hear what, or should I say who, has been causing our Santana to blush as much as she has been."

"You guys are ridiculous. Thank you for making fun of me when obviously whatever is going on is affecting me a lot. I already told you it's not a guy that has been making me blush and if you guys could stop be ass holes for two seconds you would see that I'm really confused and I need your help. But obviously this is just a joke to you so I'll see you both at lunch." I yelled at them in the middle of the hallway. I didn't blow up enough to cause a scene or anything, but enough that I left Quinn and Kurt both standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

So it was a little much, but whatever. They really need to stop joking around about this because it's freaking me out. Granted they don't actually know what's going on with me, but still. They're my best friends so they should be able to realize when something is actually wrong with me and I'm not just being a drama queen about something.

Maybe since talking to Quinn was such a fail I'll try talking to Kurt about everything. I'll call him after practice today.

* * *

[Track After School]

When I walk into the locker room I see Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany all by our locker. I didn't ride with Quinn today to track because I want her to think that I'm still mad at her. I didn't even go to lunch which means her and Kurt probably think I'm still really pissed.

"San are you still mad at me?" Quinn asks as I walk up to all of them.

"I was never actually mad at you Quinn. I was just pissed off in general and you and Kurt haven't exactly been helping with all the teasing." After I say that I see Brittany kind of look down like she feels bad. Then I realize she was teasing me earlier too and I probably just made that seem like I meant her too, but I didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't mad? Kurt and I were panicking at lunch that you were like never going to speak to us again! You know how dramatic we can be."

"Whatever. You guys pissed me off so you had to suffer. I'll call Kurt after practice and make sure he stops freaking out."

"Good. Practice started like 5 minutes ago so I'm going to run with Rach so she doesn't get lost. We're going to do the long run because that's the hardest one to remember obviously. So we'll see you guys after practice." Quinn said as she practically dragged Rachel by her arm out of the locker room.

And now I'm alone with Brittany again and I'm trying really hard not to let my mind wander to the dream again because I know that my face will turn bright red all over. It takes me a few seconds to realize that the entire locker room is empty and it really is just me and Brit.

"Looks like it's just me and you then. I just have to get changed and then we can get going. We'll do the long run through the woods because it's my favorite run and we won't run into Quinn and Rachel either."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll just wait for you."

I knew I was going to have to change in front of her in the locker room today, but this is a completely different situation. Just the two of us being in the locker room while I'm changing is just a little bit too intimate for me to be comfortable with. I'm just going to awkwardly turn around and face the locker so at least I'll feel more comfortable not staring at her while I do this.

Okay just do this really fast. Shirt off. Sports bra and under armour on. Why do I feel like if I turned around right now I'd be met with Brittany's eyes? She can't really be staring at me right? I'm not going to turn around to find out because that will just be like ridiculously awkward. I'm probably just making this up in my head anyways.

"Okay finished! Let's go, we've got a long run." I say turning around and avoiding looking directly at her.

"Lead the way!"

A half hour all alone in the woods with Brittany. I can totally do this…I hope.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter drama erupts so be ready! Reviews keep me writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter had some influence from my favorite scene of all time between Ashley and Spencer in South of Nowhere. If you're a fan, you'll see the reference. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

"So the path starts a little further ahead. We just have to take a quick run through the neighborhood to get there and the path is off one of the streets. I've only ran this once so let's just hope we don't get lost." I said as we walked out of the locker room and towards the street. The neighborhood was right across from the field house and the track. It wasn't an ideal location for it, but the neighborhood actually gives us a lot of good places to run.

"Good with me. How long of a run is this?"

"It's usually about a half hour but we don't have to be back at a certain time or anything. Q and I are both sprinters so the long run isn't even our thing, but we thought we'd show them to you and Rach. We actually run this one for soccer sometimes during preseason. But coach thinks it's too easy so we have to run it in 17 minutes or else."

"Do I even want to know what the 'else' part of that is?" She asks as we cross the street and start jogging.

"Trust me, you don't." We both laugh as we fall into a comfortable silence as we both pick up the pace.

As we run our fingertips keep brushing against each other and every time a surge of electricity is sent through my entire body. Not long after we begin running I see a familiar look start to form in Brittany's eyes, because of course I was always looking at them out of the corner of my eye. I remember at lunch when we were talking about running and how her eyes got darker when she got really deep and I can tell she's gone into the deep thinking place right again. It makes me curious what she's thinking about.

"Hey" I say nudging her arm. "What's going on up there in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, just thinking about some things. Nothing important." She says not looking at me at all, still obviously thinking.

"Bullshit. I can tell you're thinking right now. It's in the eyes. We've got quite a while to go. Might as well tell me what's going on up there." I couldn't help but be curious. She looked like really hot when her eyes got like that.

"Fine, but no making fun of me. I told you when I run I always think harder than usual. So I guess my mind sort of wandered towards love and like relationships and stuff. I was just thinking how I miss the feeling of being in love."

Oh shit, this is getting dangerously close to a topic I do not want to discuss right now. "Yeah I get what you mean there. I'd like to actually feel it. I've just been living through Quinn and Kurt forever, which is much too long actually now that I think about it." I laugh a little, but my face straights out when I really thinking about it.

"Couldn't agree more. I've lived vicariously through Rachel for a good year now. Less painful that way in my opinion."

"I'm sensing a story there. Care to explain?" I ask, but after seeing her face falter a little bit, I add, "You really don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's just…well it's a touchy subject with me. Rachel doesn't even go near it. Afraid I'll have like a mental break down or something crazy. I keep telling her I'm better now, that she doesn't have to step around it when she talks, but she won't listen."

"Sounds really rough. I can't imagine. Although I have always heard the first one is always the hardest."

"Trust me it was. The hardest thing I have ever had to do, by far. So I guess I should probably elaborate now."

It took her a few minutes before she actually started. I already feel bad for her and she hasn't even started her story. Just the look on her face right now, she looks so sad. It makes me want to do anything I can to make her smile again and make her eyes change back to their usual crystal blue. Wow I really am in deep.

"It was back during freshman year. There was this new guy at our school, Michael. All the girls were falling all over him, but he picked me. He was the sweetest thing. Always carrying my books for me and walking me to my classes. He would even wait for me after practice with my favorite snack. I was absolutely in love with him."

I'm not going to lie, it hurt a little bit hearing her talk about all this stuff, just knowing that I could give her all the same things.

"So we were going out for about 5 months and we both thought we were ready to take it to the next level. He made it perfect, with the candles and music and everything I ever imagined. But when it actually happened I just didn't feel anything. The whole time I was just waiting for it to be over. Afterwards I was like, that can't be it, you know? There was this whole deal about sex and how great it was supposed to be. That night I went over to Rachel's house and I cried so hard. I spent the entire next day trying to convince myself that we just weren't ready yet and maybe if I just waited a little bit it would be better."

She took another pause. I could tell this is where the heartbreak was going to start, although my heart was already breaking hearing her talk about all of this. Her eyes were watering and it looked like she was going to cry.

"So I put off sex with him anyway he could. And gradually he became less and less sweet. I could tell what was going to happen. He stopped spending as much time with me and he would be distant whenever we would. I just didn't want to admit it to myself what was actually happening. It just hurt too much and if I tried to face it, it all just became too real. But one day, I went to surprise him at home because he said he wasn't feeling well. And when I was walking up to the house, there was another girl with him. That was when I had to face it, I didn't have a choice. It just…it hurt so much…he was my first you know?" she was crying now full force.

"Britt, hey, just stop for a second." I grabbed her arm to stop her from continuing to run. It can't be healthy to cry that hard and run at the same time. I wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry in the middle of the woods. "It's okay hun, just let it out." I said rubbing circles on her back. I felt so bad for her, my heart felt like it was breaking too. I didn't know what to say. I had never been in love before.

After a little while she calmed down and we started running again. Her eyes were puffy and still the darker shade of blue and her nose was running from a mix of the cold and the crying. Yet, she stilled looked as gorgeous as ever. I couldn't help but stare.

"Could you stop staring at me. I know I'm all puffy right now and you feel bad for me from my story, but just stop. It's making me feel self-conscious."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it." I respond, now blushing I'm sure.

"I shared, so I think you owe me your story."

"There really isn't a story. It was at a party freshman year. I was drunk, he was drunk. What I do barely remember are only bits and pieces. Mostly just of his hands being really rough and a slight uncomfortable pressure, and then... nothingness. It wasn't like everyone always said it would be. I didn't feel any more grown up or awesome. If anything, I felt a little bit emptier."

"That might be more depressing than my story. Seriously? That was your first time?"

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal. I can always just have a second first time with someone that I actually love." I couldn't help but slip that in there. I know she probably just thinks I mean when I'm finally in love, which of course I do, but I can't help but think that it could be with her.

"Not to make this situation even more depressing, but I think we might be lost."

"Oh good. Now we can walk around the woods aimlessly." She said laughing. "Wait, it just hit me now that you said you've never been in love."

"I may have mentioned that."

"How have you never been in love? You're 16 and I know you've been in relationships."

"Just because I've been with guys before doesn't mean I actually felt like anything for them. Mostly they were just there because I wanted a hook up."

"Well that's kind of sad, don't you want to know what it feels like? Because it's one of the best feelings in the world. When you look at them and your entire body sinks into your stomach and just being so nervous that everything in your mind is telling you to run away, but your heart is telling you to run towards them. But everything is worth it just from that feeling of electricity you get from one touch or the feeling of safety when they hold you in their arms. There is nothing like it."

I knew what she was talking about, or at least I could imagine how it felt. It was scaring me because after everything she just said, it makes me think I'm halfway there with Brittany. I remembered the feeling I had just a few minutes ago when we were running and our fingers brushed and the chills that ran from my head all the way to my toes just from a finger graze. If that wasn't the start of being in love, then I really didn't know anything about love at all.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The butterflies are definitely the best feeling though."

"I thought you just said you never felt like that before?"

When she said that I stopped running and sort of just stood there. That was the perfect opening, I had to do this.

"San why'd you stop?"

"Um… what you said, about feeling like this. I haven't felt it before… I feel it now."

"For who? Is it the guy that Quinn and Kurt were teasing you about?"

"No it's not some stupid guy. It's…" Building up all the courage that I could have I took a step into Brittany's personal space and looking her straight in the eyes, I practically whispered, "You."

Before I knew it, my back was pushed up against a tree and her lips were crashing against mine. There was so much passion in her kiss it only took a few seconds before her tongue was dragging across my lips begging for entrance that I was more than willing to give. As our tongues wrestled for dominance it hit me how right this felt. The soft lips, the faint taste of strawberry lip gloss, and the nails slightly digging into my hips. It all felt so much better than the usual feel of rough hands fumbling over my hips and the taste of Cheetos or stale gum. And when I started to think about the fact that I was actually kissing Brittany, the girl I couldn't stop thinking about, it all started to really freak me out. So I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It's just we were having a moment and then you said that you had all these feelings for me and I don't know, it just…felt right."

"No, don't feel sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay that you feel that way, really. I was actually kind of thinking that I feel that same way about you and with everything we were talking about I felt like we really connected. And now I'm rambling on and you're not saying anything which is making me feel like an idiot. Can you please say something?"

I didn't know what to say. I was in shock from everything that happened and now I'm freaking out and I just can't be near her right now because it's making me want to kiss her again. "I uh…. I think we need to get back now. My mom is going to be expecting me." And with that I turned around and just kept walking towards the field house. It was an awkward rest of the walk back with me walking 10 feet ahead of her the entire way in silence.

When I got to the field house all I wanted to do was go home and call Kurt and freak out in the comfort of my own home. What I was not prepared for was to walk in on a half-dressed Quinn on top of a half-dressed Rachel making out on the bench in front of our locker.

"Shit Q. You couldn't have taken her home first? This is the fucking locker room, what if someone besides me had walked in and saw this?" I yell making them both slightly fall off the bench before frantically searching for their clothes. Then Britt walks in and we make eye contact both of us immediately blush at the scene in front of us and I know she thought about the kiss too.

"Damn Rach, didn't know you were planning to do this kind of cardio today." Brittany says laughing at Rachel as her and Quinn's cheeks turn a dark shade of red. "Not that I totally didn't see this coming, but this is so not the place to do it."

"Care to explain how this did happen?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

"Well… not going in to any details here, but after our run we kind of had a moment and it just sort of happened. I don't think either of us realized how far it had actually gotten. And now I think me and Quinn here have to have a talk because I know that was not the first time you went that far with a girl, so now it's your time to explain missy." Rachel says while dragging Quinn's arm outside.

"Interesting day we have here. Is track practice always this eventful?" Britt starts laughing as she takes off her shirt starting to change.

"No…it's usually…boring." I try to get out but can't help stuttering due to the fact that she is now standing right in front of me with just her sports bra on. I can't help but stare at her abs, they're really nice.

"You okay San? You look about read to pass out."

No, no I am not okay. You're standing directly in front of me half-dressed 20 minutes after we had the best kiss of my entire life and you expect me to be okay with this? "Yeah I uh…. just really need to leave. Kurt is… um coming over. Bye." I choke out while quickly grabbing my things and running out of the locker room.

Kurt better be able to help me because I am freaking the fuck out over here.

**A/N Things are heating up. They can only get better, right? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter has no Brittana. Sorry about that, but we get to see a lot of the Kurt/Santana friendship and a bit of Santana's home life. Next chapter is sure to have A LOT of Brittana in it. Also, would you guys like to see Glee Club? I was definitely going to include some of the other members in the story, but would you want the actual club? I always prefered the Rachel Berry who wasn't obnoxious and Glee seems to bring that out in her. But I'm sure I could include it and keep up the characters personalities that I've created. So let me know! **

**Also a big thanks to Santittany was ALWAYS on for the great review. Best review I've had yet! All though I apprecaite all the reviews and favorites from you guys!**

**Anwyays, enough of my rant. Enjoy!**

**Usual disclaimer, I own nothing.**

"Kurt! You need to get to the field house as soon as possible! I'm freaking out and you're the only one that can help, so like just get here." I yell into my phone while hiding outside waiting for Kurt, my ride, to get here.

My mind couldn't help but think back to the flash of hurt that was all over Brittany's face as soon as I avoided her question in the woods. I felt bad being the cause of her pain, I really did. But I couldn't give her and answer even if I wanted to. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. All I know is that when she kissed me, a shock of electricity, that not even I can deny, went through my entire body. Those few minutes were the best I had ever felt in my entire life. So why couldn't I just tell her I was confused? Why did I just walk away and hurt her like that?

Why does this have to be so hard?

After a few minutes of hiding, making sure I didn't have to face Britt again when she left, I realized there were whispers coming from a spot close to mine. It didn't take me very long to realize that I was next to Quinn and Rachel while they had their "talk" Rachel had mentioned.

"Well now that we discussed that, did you sense the tension going on when Britt and Santana walked into the locker room?" Rachel asked. Apparently I missed the conversation about their love life and now they were onto mine. I'm sure theirs would have been much more interesting to hear about.

"I did notice how they didn't walk in together, which was a little odd. Plus Santana looked like she was thinking really hard before she saw us. But I don't know what's up with her, she's been weird for like 2 days now."

Was I that obvious? Guess I have to work on hiding my emotions better. "There is definitely something going on there. I'm just not sure what. I think I'll talk to Britt tonight and see what I can find out. Could you try talking to Santana?"

"She said she needed to talk to me about something. I'll try but…" I was interrupted from eavesdropping when my phone rang indicating a text from Kurt telling me he was here. Guess I'll never know what she was going to say.

As I walked towards Kurt's car, I started to freak out again thinking about everything that I needed to tell him. At this point, I would be surprised if I didn't have a panic attack very soon over this.

"Hey San, is something wrong? You like seriously freaked me out on the phone. I thought I was going to find you sitting out here with a broken ankle or something." He said as I walked up to and got into the car.

Wow I must be really bad at hiding my emotions; everyone just keeps calling me out. "Honestly, no I am not even close to being okay right now. But can we go to my house before I break down. I would much prefer to do that in my room."

"You're really scaring me here San."

"I promise I'm not dying and neither is Q. I'm just dealing with some personal stuff that I need your help with. I was freaking out about it earlier and within the last hour everything just got about ten times more complicated than I thought it would. So I just need some advice. But I swear I'll tell you as soon as we get up to my room."

I could tell he didn't totally believe me by the look he gave, but he kept driving anyways. I couldn't sit still in the car. Every two seconds I would have to change my seating position. I could tell this was not going to be an easy conversation, and it hasn't started yet.

As we pulled into my drive way and Kurt turned up the car, I could feel my stomach churning and my mind was going a hundred miles a minutes trying to prepare for this conversation. I took my time walking up the stairs while Kurt practically sprinted into my house and up the stairs to my room. When I finally got to my room Kurt was anxiously waiting on my bed as I quickly began to pace back and forth trying to think of how to start this conversation.

"Santana! You're pacing. Whatever this is, I'm sure we can figure it out. But you need to tell me before I can help you."

It's now or never Santana. Just spit it out, how much worse could it really get anyways? "Um..okay where exactly should I start?" I mumbled to myself, not really even paying attention to Kurt anymore. "I guess it started Monday morning during first period. The second I saw her, my stomach just dropped and I felt everything that I'd only ever heard from other people. I had instant butterflies and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. You should've seen me; I was stuttering and staring at her like an idiot. That's why I was always blushing, because of her. And it was pissing me off that you guys were messing with me because I'm honestly freaking out. Obviously I have no problem with people being gay because you and Q are my best friends. But I just never thought I was, you know? And like today in the woods, it was just like everything clicked the second she kissed me and now…"

"WHAT?! She kissed you? Why did you not lead off with that information."

As I thumped down in the chair in the corner of my room, my eyes began to water and I could feel everything about to pour out of me. "Kurt could you not be a girl for like three seconds and just help me, I really don't know what to do here." I said through streams of tears now flowing down my cheeks.

"Come here sweetie." Kurt said moving to the chair to sit with me as I rested my head on his chest and just kept crying. It felt good to cry everything out. It felt like a giant weight off my chest. "Let me ask you, do you have a problem with liking a girl?"

Honestly, no, I didn't have a problem with it. It was more of a shock if anything, but that wasn't why I was freaking out. "It has nothing to do with her being a girl, really. It's more about how hard I've fallen for her and it's only been a few days. This has just never happened to me before and the fact that it's for a girl is just adding to the surprise and stress of it all."

"San, look at me. Do you like this girl?"

"More than anyone I've ever liked before."

"Then I don't get why you're with me crying about it. You said she kissed you, not the other way around right?" I nod, telling him what he was saying was the truth. "Then she obviously feels the same way about you. What happened after the kiss?"

"I may have freaked out and pulled away from her then ignored her when she said that she liked me…" I said dropping my head. After what he said, I feel even worse about leaving her there like that.

"Santana Lopez! How dare you do that to this girl! She probably feels so bad about what happened and embarrassed about kissing you, how would you feel if it was the other way around?" He yelled at me getting up from the chair. I felt like I was being scolded by my parents or something. Oh shit, my parents. Whatever, I will deal with them when necessary. I'm sure they will be over joyed at this information.

"You're right, of course. But I just don't know what to do. I need to figure out what's going on in my own head before dragging Britt into any of this. But when I do figure it out, she will be the first person I go to."

"Brittany? That's who you've been talking about? Can't say I would have guessed that and that does explain all the blushing…" He trails off, obviously trying to see if he missed the signs.

"Kurt!" I yell trying to pull him out of his thoughts after a minute of sitting in silence. "Can you just not say anything, please? Especially to Quinn."

"Of course, if that's what you want, I will not tell anyone. But I really think you should talk to Quinn about this. I recall her going through something very similar when she fell for a girl the first time. I really think her expertise in this matter could help."

"Thanks for the advice Kurt, but I think I'm going to wait before talking to Q about this. You know how she can be sometimes. I love her to death, but she is just not a sensitive person. I think I need to be more comfortable with this before I can deal with her laughing at me. I'm sure her crazy ass will come up with about twenty different jokes on the spot."

"All very true. If you want I could tell you about how she can crying to me just like you did so you can throw it back at her if you need?" He said laughing. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up a little.

"Tempting offer Hummel. I'll keep that in mind for when the time comes."

"Okay, now that you have calmed down a bit. Part of me just needs to know. Do you think you're gay or is this just a phase or what?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. It's not like I've never checked out another girl before, but I've just never been mesmerized by anyone like I was by Britt. Obviously you know I've hooked up with guys, but when she kissed me… it was like every part of my body was on fire. I felt more in that one kiss than everything combined that I ever felt for another person. I've never felt this way about anyone and I honestly don't know if it's because she's a girl or just because I never liked any of the people before her."

"Well, you're the only one who can answer that question. But I can tell you that if you ever get to the point where you and Britt want to start dating, you are going to have to tell everyone something. Including your parents at some point."

"Screw everyone else. They don't deserve any answers from me. I'm fucking Santana Lopez and I'll do whatever I please. As for my parents, if I ever actually get to that point, why do they need to know anything? Q has been dating girls for like 2 years and her parents couldn't be more clueless."

"You know as well as I do that what Quinn did with those girls cannot be considered dating. Besides, from what you've told me about how you feel, I have a feeling things will get very serious with her, very quickly. I know you and your mom share everything. She's going to notice the changes."

"Shit. Can we get past crisis one before moving to that? I still don't know exactly how I feel and I haven't even talked to Britt. For all I know, she could never want to speak to me again."

"Well I need to go home. My dad just texted me that dinner is going to be ready in 20. But call me if you need anything else."

"Will do Kurt. And thank you so much. You have no idea how much you helped me today."

"No problem. What are best friends for if not to help out in times of gay panic?" He said laughing as he walked out of my bedroom door. Thank god my parents weren't home. They definitely would've questioned something with all the crying and the word gay being thrown around.

After Kurt left, I was just laying on my bed throwing a ball up and down. Being alone in a quiet house left way to much thinking time. Not that I didn't need it, but still. I was emotionally exhausted from today. I had the best moment of my life today, followed by a lot of crying. All I wanted to do was sleep.

When I woke up later that night, I heard my mami calling my name for dinner. Oh this should be fun, was my first thought.

My mami and I were always very close. I tell her everything. I know most teenagers hate their parents, but my mami had always been very understanding and she always helped me when I needed it. My papi had always been kind of cold and always about business, but I know he loved me. They were both raised very catholic and they have instilled some of the same values onto me, but they are aware of the changing time period and have always been a little lenient when it comes to Catholicism. I spent the whole walk downstairs and the first five minutes of dinner thinking about what they would say if I told them I was gay.

"Maji, is something wrong? You haven't touched your dinner." My mami asks me. I knew she was going to pick up on something, but damn, it's only been a few minutes.

"I'm fine Mami. Just have a lot of stuff on my mind." I could automatically tell that she didn't believe me for a second. But she was nice enough to let it go in front of my papi, but I was sure I would hear about this after dinner.

After dinner ended, I helped clean up the table like I always did. But I could tell my mami wanted to say something while we were doing dishes.

"Obviously this is something you didn't want to discuss in front of your father, but is something going on?"

"Honestly, mami, it's nothing. Just some school stuff I'm dealing with." I was hoping she bought it, but she could always see straight through me. I wasn't ready to talk about this yet.

"Santana, don't lie to me. I can see it written all over your face. Talk to me mija."

I felt bad lying to her, but this just wasn't something I had figured out yet. I didn't want to risk her reacting badly to something that I wasn't even positive about yet. I would talk to her when I was ready. But for now I could at least tell her a half truth. "It's just some personal stuff that's going on. I promise as soon as I figure everything out I'll tell you, okay?"

I could tell she wasn't exactly pleased with my response, but she knew I would ask for help if I needed it. "Okay sweetheart, just know I'm here if you need me."

"I know Mami, and I love you for that." I say as I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the kitchen and up towards my room.

This day has interesting to say the least. I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up on Saturday, that was I didn't have to deal with everything that school was going to bring tomorrow. Now that Kurt knows, he's going to be pushing me at Britt as much as he can. Not to mention the immense amount of awkward that's going to be going on between her and I every time we're in the same room.

School just gets better and better.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Be sure to review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the longer wait than usual. Soccer just started this week and it's been really hectic. School starts soon so my updates are only going to get more sporadic. But I'm really going to try. I'm in my senior year so I just have a lot going on. Anyways, enough about me, here is the new chapter, a lot longer than any of the other ones to make up for it taking forever. Brittana as promised and some Quinntana friendship moments. Enjoy!**

**All rights belong to Fox!**

I couldn't handle seeing her every morning let alone sit next to her for a whole class period every day. So I did what I thought was best and skipped first period the last two days. I even went as far as coming 20 minutes late to practice yesterday just to make sure she was gone. I know this was hurting her as much as it was hurting me, but I wouldn't know how to act right now. Or what to tell her. Sure I could make life easy and just tell her the truth, but I'm not sure I can deal with that just yet.

If I just told her what I felt what would that mean? Was I gay or just having strong feelings for a girl I've known for all of four days? Everything is just too hard and if I had to face her I know I would see the sadness in her eyes and spill my guts to her right there. I wasn't at that point yet. I needed some time.

Apparently she didn't feel the same way because here she comes right now. Oh shit. Just be strong Santana. Deflection is your best friend right now.

"Where have you been the last two days in first period?" She asks glaring at me the whole time; obviously pissed.

"I…um just slept in late?" I stutter to get out and not even I'm convinced by my lie. Britt just seems tired as she shakes her head at me. I never even thought about how much stress this was putting on her. Shit why am I so damn self-obsessed.

"Look Santana, I'm not even going to pretend I understand what's going on with you right now, but I do know we need to talk."

"Can you just give me some time to figure everything out? I know we need to talk and when I know what to say, you'll be the first person I find."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I need to talk now. I'm going crazy in my head and you're the only person who can stop the madness right now. So I'll be at the track after school. I know we don't have practice but I have a lot I need to run off. So you can meet me there or I can just have my seat changed in first period and we can just pretend like we never met." She says and then storms off in the other direction, I'm guessing towards lunch. I will definitely not be going there today.

Now I have only a few hours to figure out what the hell to say to her. I knew this was going to have to happen at some point, but I thought it would be on my terms. Why is it that she is the only person who has enough control over me to tell me where I need to be? If anyone else, even Quinn, gave me an ultimatum like that I would leave them behind without even a second thought. I can't lose her though. In less than a week, she's made me feel more than I have in my entire life. I can't just let that go without some type of fight.

I guess I know where I'll be after school today.

* * *

[At the Track]

I've now been sitting in my car for a good 5 minutes. I know Brittany is here because I'm parked right next to her car. She's probably out on the track running out all the pain or confusion that I've caused her. But I just can't make myself get out of the car. I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on the window. Before I even look up I know who it is.

I look up to see bright blue eyes filled with sadness and confusion that aren't usually there. It makes me feel like shit because I know both looks are being caused by me. I'm hurting the one person in my life that I don't want to hurt. That look was the only thing I needed to pull my ass out of the car. "Um…hey Britt."

"I saw your car when I walked out of the locker room. Why were you just sitting in your car?" She asks me looking directly into my eyes. _God her eyes_. Definitely my weakness.

"I was just getting ready to come find you actually. Should I get changed and run with you before we talk or should we just get right to it?"

"I'm going to run first, but you don't have to join me. I just need to run some stuff off, like I said before and I think it would benefit both of us if I did it before we talked." She laughed lightly although I could tell she was being very serious about that, so I was inclined to agree.

"Okay I'll use today as my off day, but I'll be waiting in the locker room for you when you're done okay?" Britt just kind of nodded and walked away. Okay that gives me a minimum of probably ten minutes to get my thoughts together. Might as well head over to the locker room.

Alright, it's now or never. I guess I'm just going to have to tell her exactly what's on my mind. But how much of the truth does she actually need to know? Should I tell her that I wanted her from the second she walked into Schue's classroom or should I leave it simple and just say that I have feelings for her? Maybe I will just let her go first that way I can know how she's feeling before I spill my entire heart and make an idiot out of myself. It's only fair since she demanded this meeting in the first place. I'm just going to work off of what she tells me. Good plan Santana. Who the hell am I kidding, I give it five minutes before I say fuck it and just tell her everything.

When she walks in a few minutes later I can't tell if she was crying or if her cheeks are just red from the cold. Either way it makes me want to hug her as soon as I see her. I just can't stand to see her without a smile on her face. Maybe I should just tell her that.

I was sitting on the bench thinking and when she walked in she sat directly in front of me. She's just been sitting here, but I can tell she's trying to find the perfect way to say what she's feeling. She's as nervous as I am, that gives me some hope.

"I'm going to say a lot right now and I just need you to let me say it all before you interrupt okay?" I nod quickly. I was not expecting that at all. "Good. The other day in the woods, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I really shouldn't have kissed you. We were just having a moment and you said that you were getting butterflies and it all just felt so right I couldn't stop myself. But I can't deny the fact that I felt something in that kiss and I know you felt it too. I've been driving myself crazy from this and I just need to know where your head is at so I can stop going insane." She says practically out of breath from getting that all in without breathing. My plan has already gone to hell because I know I'm about to spill everything.

I really feel like an ass now. She felt the same thing as I did. What the hell was I so afraid of? "Britt I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I know what I'm feeling right now. Everything is confusing me as much as it is you. I'm totally lost in my own head right now. I felt something in that kiss, I really did. But I'm just not sure what that means yet for me. All I know is that when I saw you for the first time, I swear I couldn't look away from the second you walked through that door. And ever since that moment you've been the only thing on my mind and…"

Apparently I said something that she liked because before I could finish my thought I felt myself being slammed into the lockers behind me. I didn't even care that the dial on one of the lockers was being driven into my spine because Brittany's lips were on mine for the second time this week and it was easily becoming my favorite feeling. Even when she's kissing me like this, her lips are still so soft and gentle. There were a lot of feelings being thrown into this kiss from both sides. Desperation. Sorrow. Passion.

She slowed the kiss, but only for a second, so she could pull back and catch her breath. It wasn't even enough time for that before she dove back in taking my bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling on it. Now it was my turn to deepen the kiss and turn her back into the locker. As I flipped her, my leg slid between hers' and now my thigh was grinding against her center, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure. My hands were roaming all over her body, wanting to absorb every inch of her, and she was doing the same to me. Things were escalating very quickly, not that I was complaining.

I felt everything but confusion in her kiss and that's how I knew we have both been feeling the same thing. I know I want her and she wants me too because this is twice she has initiated the kiss. But can I step up and actually admit it to her? Will I be able to say it out loud that I want her to be mine?

Realizing that I'm just not there yet, I try and break the kiss before things get too heated for even me to deny. "Britt," I say full on panting trying to catch my breath. But it comes out as more of a whisper, which only causes her to instantly reconnect our lips. I really need to stop this before I have another panic attack and just run away. So I push of her shoulders lightly to put space between us. I immediately feel a twinge of regret when she looks at me with confusion in her eyes and something I can only make out as fear that I will run again.

"I'm not going to run away again I promise." I say trying to ease her fear a little. I can see her shoulders ease at my statement telling me that I was right about what she was feeling. "I just…" how exactly am I supposed to say this, "… I need to slow this down. I want to continue, trust me. But I don't want us to push this before I know exactly where my head is at."

Shit, I said something wrong. The lust filled eyes that were looking at me just two minutes ago have now changed into the eyes that were looking at me in the hallway today.

"Dammit Santana. How can you not know what you want still? Was I the only one there during that kiss? Because I know what I felt was not one sided just now. You were kissing back just as much as I was kissing you this time. When you finally decide to pull your head out of your ass you know how to find me." And with that she stormed out, leaving me sitting on the bench alone. I can't help but think that she is really hot when she's angry.

The only person I know who has ever gone through something like this is Quinn, so I guess it's finally time to have a talk with her about this. I know Britt is right, I have to get my head out of my ass, and who better to do that for me then my best friend.

* * *

[Quinn's House]

"Fabray! I'm outside your house so get your ass to the door before I just walk in." I scream into the phone and hang up. This is always how I tell her I'm coming over. I don't know why she ever expects a call first.

A few seconds later I was greeted by an annoyed Quinn. My favorite version of her. "Well it's nice to see you too Satan. Won't you come in?" She said, her words dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. She walked towards her room anyways and I followed.

"As much as I love to piss you off, I actually need your help so we need to play nice right now." I said putting on a serious face and sitting on her bed. I really don't think I could actually handle any teasing right now.

"So you're finally ready to tell me what the fuck has been up with you lately. Not that I don't have my assumptions, but I told you I'd be here when you wanted to talk. I meant it; I'm not going to tease you. You're my best friend, if something is wrong, I want to help." She said, sounding very sincere.

So I basically told her the exact same thing I told Kurt, in a much calmer tone, and I added in the recent development in the locker room. She was kind of just looking at me with a half knowing half sympathetic smirk. But I could tell she had some type of an idea of what was going on with me. Maybe not the first day or two, but after the locker room, she knew.

"I've been where you are, and I get that this is confusing, but I can't tell you what to do. This is all you."

"Ugh, why do you have to be compassionate right now. Can't you just like smack me and tell me to get my shit together. I need that Quinn today." I sighed dramatically and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Santana, you know I would love to do that and that's usually what I would do if this was a guy, but this situation is just different. Everyone comes to terms with things differently. I can't just make you accept this."

"But why is it so hard? I know that I like her and that I like kissing her, but when I think about walking around holding hands with her I just get nervous. How do you just stop caring about that and just do what you want?"

"Well let me ask you this, do you think this is a phase?"

I honestly don't know. I told Kurt the same thing and nothing has changed. "I don't know! My panic has less to do with the thought of being gay and more to do with the whole situation in general. Q you've known me since I was like 11, have you ever heard me talk about anyone like this?"

"No, I haven't ever even heard you admit you like someone past the point of a hook up. That's why I'm asking you. Because if this was just a phase that you needed to get out of your system, I don't think you would be freaking out. You would have just hooked up and then moved on. This is obviously something more."

"You're right and trust me all of these things have already gone through my head a thousand times. I think the thing I'm struggling with the most is just that all of this is new. It would be one thing if I was putting my heart out of the table for a guy, but now I'm doing that with a girl. It's not just her that can hurt me if I do this, it's everyone. It's my parents, my abuela, kids at school, teachers, and even random people in the fucking mall. I just don't know if I'm ready for all of that to be thrown at me along with being in my first relationship ever. It's too much."

"No one is asking you to scream that you like Brittany from a roof top. I think all she wants to hear is that you like her and you're going to stop running away. She's not asking you to tell your parents or even announce anything to the school. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Yeah, that's true." I guess I really was being a drama queen. I blame Kurt for giving me all these diva tendencies. "I have some serious explaining to do. At least I know what to tell her now."

"Which is…?"

"Exactly what you said. That I'm not ready to scream anything from a roof top, but that I really like her and this is all new to me. I want to take it slow, but I know that I want to be with her."

"Well good for you! My first girl crush was so not solved this simply. I was crying for hours and in quite a bit of denial."

"Trust me, I know. I remember you were the biggest bitch ever when it happened. I don't recall the crying, but Kurt may have filled me in on that."

"Oh, he is so dead when I see him."

Maybe I shouldn't have let that slip because she may actually strange him. She's being really sensitive with me right now, but I know she wouldn't want me to see her cry. Anytime either of us cried, we went to Kurt. We all knew that Quinn and I did not to tears well. "Now that we've moved past my drama, how are things with you and Rach?"

I could see the eye roll, not a good sign. "Ugh, do not even ask me that. We're kind of fighting at the moment."

"You've been with the girl for 2 days and she's already mad at you? What the hell did you do?"

"Why do you just assume I did something?"

"Because I know you and also you suck at relationships, which is why you don't do them."

"Whatever. She's mad because I'm not out at school and she doesn't want to go back into the closet. Apparently she had a rough time at her old school coming out and she doesn't want to relive the process."

"Did you explain to her that your parents are like biggest Christians in all of Lima and that you'll be given an exorcism if you come out?" We both laughed that the last part, but it really wasn't a joke. I've always been a little afraid for Quinn. If she ever got caught with a girl who knows what would happen.

"No I haven't exactly had the chance. Rachel is a little like Kurt, she does a very good diva storm out."

"Well she and Britt have that in common than because Brittany has done it to me twice already. It's really annoying." I groan.

"What the hell is with us and attracting divas? As if our lives weren't dramatic enough with Kurt around. I swear Mercedes is starting to pick up on Kurt's ways. She called me yesterday from her cruise saying that she was going to die if I didn't give her the latest gossip. She is also convinced she's going to fail all of her classes."

"She's only missing a week of school! Damn. We need to find people who aren't going to die due to lack of information. Hey I have an idea." This earned me the infamous Fabray eyebrow raise. I swear I'm going to shave her eyebrows off one of these days just so she can't do that. "Why don't we go to that club we usually go to a few towns over tomorrow night? We can go with just Britt, Rach, you and me. That way we can all do our thing without worrying about whose around. It will be fun and there will be no pressure."

"Yeah that's not a bad idea. We just have to hope the other two will speak to us long enough to agree to it."

We were both laughing at the unfortunate situation that we were in. Neither of them was really funny, but it was either laugh or start crying. I just hope Brittany agrees to come with us dancing so I can try and maybe explain everything.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Review(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Trying to make the chapters longer everytime and this one is definitely a long one. Also this chapter is a bit angsty. I am new to writing this kind of stuff so tell me what you think and if I should work on anything for future angst...if there will be any in this story. Who knows? Anyways I hope you enjoy. Also I'm going to try and speed up the story a bit. If anyone noticed all of this has only happened over like 6 days. I want to get to next year so we can see what happens when all the couples have to play soccer together! I'm excited to write that, but we still have a lot to get through before we get there. Sorry for the rant, on with the reading! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Things have been awkward between the four of us ever since whatever is going on between Britt and I started. Quinn and Rach have been good since I caught them in the locker room. So much had been going on lately; it feels like it was longer than just 4 days ago. They seem like a normal happy couple if you just see them in private, but I know that they have their own boat of issues going on with Quinn not actually being out. So needless to say, the tension was thick.

Quinn and I attempted to talk to Britt and Rachel at lunch yesterday. The conversation was, at best, a little rough.

"_Hey Rach." Quinn said sitting down next to her at the lunch table. The only response she received was a glare in her general direction, not even at her. There was probably more to their problem than Quinn just not being out, I'm assuming based on the fact that Rachel's glare even gave me the chills. _

"_Hi Brittany." I said tentatively, receiving a less than enthusiastic smile. At least that was better than what Quinn got. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready to talk about everything again, if you even want to talk to me right now."_

"_I really don't." She answered quickly before going back to her lunch. Well, you can't say I didn't try._

"_Santana came up with an idea, if you guys would like to join us tonight."_

"_And we really want both of you to come with us." I add in, gaining their attention._

"_San suggested that we go out to a club a few towns over. It's like a 45 minute drive, but it's worth it to get away from everyone in Lima." That officially gained Rachel's attention; she obviously caught on to what we were trying to do._

"_So what, we're allowed to be around each other in a different town?" Rachel snapped. I only said she caught on, I never said she was happy about it._

"_I just thought it would be nice for us to spend some time, you know, actually together. Without having to hide anything. I thought that was what you wanted."_

"_I do, but I don't want to have to drive 45 minutes to get that."_

_Ignoring their oncoming argument I turned to Brittany to gauge her reaction. "So what do you think?"_

"_Are you actually going to speak to me, or are you going to run away every time I look at you?" Damn what the hell. Quinn and I couldn't do anything right._

"_I told you I want to talk again. But last time it was you running away, not me."_

"_I wasn't running away. Plus I only left first just so you couldn't." How does that make sense? Girls are officially much more confusing than guys. They were easy. All you had to do was tell them you could hook up and they agreed to any plan that you made._

"_Can you just come out with us?" It was only after I spoke that I realized the irony of word choice. "I promise we'll have fun. It's just a night to relax and not worry about anything. It's a good way to end your first week at Mckinley." I was desperate. I really just wanted to tell her everything and explain. I need a chance to do that._

"_Fine, I'll come, but I'm not promising I'm going to stop being mad at you." And there she goes again. This time she and Rachel did a double diva storm out. Leaving both Quinn and I confused and sitting alone at the table. _

"_What the hell did we get ourselves into?" I said and Quinn just shook her head. _

I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time but I thought suggesting the four of us go out would be fun. I thought going out to a club a few towns away would be great. We can relax and Quinn can be herself without panicking. Nothing could go wrong, right?

The car ride there should have been an indication of how the night would go. I went over to Quinn's house after school, like every other Friday, so we left from there to get the girls. Brittany and Rachel were wearing matching scowls when they got in the car. I guess their moods haven't changed since lunch today. Neither one spoke to us the whole drive there. The car was pretty much silent apart from the radio in the background, which apparently decided to hate us today. Songs like "I Kissed A Girl" kept coming on, making the tense situation even worse.

Anytime I would turn around to check on them, they would both send me a chilling glare. I don't know what I did to Rachel, but I'm assuming Britt told her everything that was going on and she was not pleased. I'm just going to stay away from her before she gives me the 'you hurt my best friend, I'll kill you' talk because I'm pretty sure we're past the hurting and already onto the killing part of that. At least in Rachel's mind.

When we got to the club we grabbed a booth in the back and Quinn went to get everyone waters. Either Brittany was really excited to get away from me or she just loved dancing because she didn't even wait for Quinn to get back before she was on the dance floor.

When she started dancing I was practically drooling and I thought Santana Lopez you're a genius. I was mesmerized by her all over again. She was like a goddess on the dance floor. The way her body moved should be illegal. I would have been happy just watching her dance all night. That is until someone came up behind her and began to grind with her. I expected her to push off of him and just continue dancing by herself, but that's not what happened. So now I'm just sitting here watching her dance with someone else.

I know that I have been avoiding her since the whole kissing thing but she has still been in my head all the time and I thought after us kissing again that meant she felt something too. Actually, I know for a fact she felt something because she told me that she did. So seeing her dancing with someone else right now is killing me. I can't just sit her and watch him, with his hands running all over her waist and his face in the crook of her neck. All I could think was that should be me, but it wasn't because I was being my usual dumb ass self. Well two can play at this game. If she feels for me half of what I feel for her, then dancing with someone else should drive her absolutely insane. I know what I needed to do to see if she had the same thing going on in her head that I did, so I got up and went to find myself a guy.

I headed out to the dance floor, right next to where Brittany was dancing and grabbed the nearest guy, not caring at all what he looked like. There was no fight on his part, as I figured, because I'm obviously the hottest girl here apart from Britt. Skipping any type of introductions or slow dancing I went right into the sexiest dancing I could, hoping he would just keep up. And that he did.

I was sliding up and down slowly and seductively. Leaving my hands moving inwards on his legs. I really didn't want to be doing this, but I needed to do something. I looked at Britt to see if she even noticed me, and she definitely did. She was looking directly at me with darkened eyes. Although she was dancing with the guy I could tell her eyes were pointed directly at me. This only provoked me to dance with the guy more, hoping she would do something about it. We were starting at only each other very intently while only increasing the level of dancing we were doing with our respective guys. Wow I really wish I could be that guy right now. The things Brittany is doing against his body.

What the hell am I doing? I get that this is some type of weird foreplay we have going on, but we still haven't talked out anything. I need to show her I'm not just playing with her. I have to show her that I actually want her and that she's mine. So I grab her arm and pull her to the back of the club. I really did have the intention of talking, but the way she's looking at me, I'm just not strong enough to resist that look. So I dive in and capture her lips with mine.

Why did I wait so long to do this? Why would I ever even run away from this in the first place? Nothing can ever be better than tasting her lips. Always with the faint taste of strawberry chap stick on them. She goes to deepen the kiss and I know I have to stop it before I can't do it anymore. We really need to talk.

"Britt, I told you I needed to talk to you." I said pulling away a little out of breath.

"But this is just so much more fun. We can talk later."

"No Britt, really. I can't do this until we talk things out. I don't want you to think I'm going to run away again." I need her to know I'm serious about this. I don't want her to be afraid anymore.

"Okay, okay. What is so important that you must tell me immediately?" The other day she demanded I speak with her about this, now she would rather kiss. I do not understand this girl.

I didn't really want to discuss this here. I had a plan and I was going to tell her nicely, but I really just need to tell her now. "Umm… I just wanted to talk about what's been going on with us and I know I never really told you exactly how I feel or anything and I wanted to tell you."

"If this is going to end up with you running out again I really don't want to hear it—"

"No Britt that's just it. I promise I'm not going to run out anymore. I want this, whatever this is. I'm not ready to scream anything from a roof top, but I really like you and this is just all so new to me. Not even just the girl part of this whole thing. I've been scared because I have never felt like this about anyone before. But I don't care anymore, I just want you."

"I want to believe you but you said things like this last time and you ended up pulling away anyways. I've never felt like this either and I don't think I can handle it if you run away every time something gets too intense for you."

"I won't though. I will do everything I can not to hurt you, but I suck with emotions and you might have to be just a little patient with me. But I swear to you that I won't hurt you, not if I can help it." I really mean everything that I am saying. I hope she knows that because I want this with her and I know that we could have something great if she trusts me.

She takes a few seconds and I can see her working everything out in her head and going through a thousand emotions. Fear and want being the two most prominent, but I didn't know what that meant. Everything could be seen in her eyes. They're kind of glazed over, but still magnificently blue. I could honestly get lost in her eyes forever.

"Can you please say something, I'm dying here."

She chuckled a little bit which gave me hope that she was thinking good things now. "San, I want to give this, whatever this is, a try too. It's just as new to me as it is to you, but I want to explore it with you."

I couldn't help but pull her into a kiss after that. It was different than all of our other kisses. There was no rush or urgency in this one. It was soft and slow and I could tell that we were both taking each other in. She was probably enjoying the fact that I wasn't going to run away again. Although we are still in a club and we left Quinn and Rachel alone.

"Hey Britt. You want to dance? Or we could go back to the table with Quinn and Rach for a bit. I'm sure they're both dying to know what's going on with us."

"As long as they're not arguing. Rach has been moody for the last few days because of everything between them. I don't think she knows if she's happy because they're together or annoyed because she's not out." Brittany explains to me as we walk towards the table.

"Quinn has some home issues she just needs to deal with first. I'm sure she'll explain to Rachel and everything will make more sense."

"Rachel I told you we're not talking about this anymore. I promise I'll explain it all to you, but not now!" We heard Quinn almost yell at Rachel. I guess they were still talking about it. We both hesitated and gave each other a look, but they were our best friends, so we knew we had to go and try to help.

"Quinn I just don't understand what the big deal is. You clearly know who you are, so why can't you just come out. Whatever your issue is holding you back, we can deal with it." I knew Quinn and I knew this was pretty much the only sore spot she had. Rachel is practically clawing at it and she was about to blow at any moment.

"Rach. I'm begging you. Drop this. When I tell you I'm not being over dramatic about it, I'm completely serious."

Time to help. "Hey Quinn come take a walk with me. I know Britts has to talk to Rachel about something." She didn't even hesitate to come with me. She must be fuming. Actually, this just means she really cares about Rachel because usually she doesn't hold anything in.

We walked outside to get some air so she could cool down a little bit. I waited a few minutes before talking to make sure I wasn't going to get screamed at. "Q?"

"I know, I know. You don't need to say anything."

"How do you even know what I was going to say?" It freaks me out how she does that. She always knows what I'm going to say, sometimes even before I do. We must spend way too much time together.

"You were going to ask me why I didn't just blow up on Rach and then you were going to ask me what I was going to do because I obviously can't hide Rachel from my parents."

I have to give her props for that one. She is very good at reading minds. "Damn you're good Fabray." I pause, waiting for her to actually answer the questions, but after a minute she still hasn't said anything so I continue. "So… care to answer the questions?"

"Well the first one is easy. I really like her. Like, a lot."

"Wow Q has feelings. Who knew?" I know this is a serious moment. But teasing was our thing and I was trying to keep it light because she was obviously really upset about everything going on.

"Don't start with me S. I can tease you right back you know." She had me there.

"We've both gone soft and both of us have fallen for girls. I don't think there is a single person at Mckinely who could have seen this one coming."

"There isn't a person in all of Lima that could have seen this coming San."

"Speaking of the hellish town we live in, what are you going to do about your parents?" I didn't want to ask this question but it needed to be done. I could see as soon as I finished the sentence that her eyes started to mist again. She was always set on getting through high school without having to tell her parents that she was gay, but I don't think she ever thought about what she would do if she actually fell for someone. She probably never thought the day would come.

"San… I really don't know." She sighed as she sat down onto the bench outside the club.

"Q that's fine. You don't have to know right now, but you do need to tell Rachel what the hell is going on with you. She's probably making up a thousand different reasons why you won't come out in her head. She has no idea who your parents are in Lima." I said following her to sit on the bench and put my arm around her. Where is Kurt when you need him.

"I just don't want to unload all my baggage on her after less than a week of being together."

"I understand, but if you and Rach are anything like me and Britt then it feels a hell of a lot longer than a week. And you're going to have to tell her at some point. No time like the present."

"I guess I have to. Let's go back inside and tell her then. But you have to be there. I don't want to do this alone because I might start crying. So your job is to not make that happen so I don't look like an idiot."

"Q you're not going to look like an idiot. The whole situation is really terrible. But of course, my humor and I will be there to stop the waterworks. Now let's go bitch." I say shoving her playfully. I'm glad she's going to talk about this. She never even wants to mention her parents when she doesn't have too.

"Hey Rach. Britt." She says weakly. I can tell she's already freaking out about this.

"Moves over. Q here needs to explain some things to you guys." I say giving her a smile encouraging here to be confident like she always is.

"Yeah…okay the reason I'm not out at school and only Kurt and Santana know anything about me has a lot to do with my parents."

"Your parents?" Rachel interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt Rach, this is hard enough for me to talk about okay?" She just nods, completely clueless. She must not even have a guess about what she's going to say.

"As I was saying. My parents are like Lima's elite. They are a part of every high social standing event or meeting. If Lima's richest are somewhere then you can bet my parents are among them." She was really getting weird looks from Britt and Rachel now. They had no idea where this was going.

"This biggest thing that my parents are part of is the church." Both of their facial expressions change to understanding now, clearly understanding where she was going. "My dad was raised in a really religious household and those beliefs kind of transferred over to our house. Church every Sunday, big donations, choir girls, the whole nine yards of Catholic belief." That was the easy part for her to say. All of that was common knowledge across the town. I can tell where she is going next with her explanation and she was starting to get choked up. I reached across the table to grab her hand and try to help her.

"But the one thing about my parents, mostly my dad is that he absolutely hates anyone who isn't a white, American, catholic born, republican, _straight_ person." She said really emphasizing straight. Britt and Rachel were just looking at her with complete sympathy now. I could tell Rachel felt really bad about pushing this. "It's not just your typical bigot hate either. The things he says about the people who don't fit his standards is just… I don't even know…horrible. I'm terrified of what he would do if I told him I was a democrat let alone gay." She chuckled a little bit at the democrat part, but her eyes were watering and I could tell she was about to cry. I wanted to help and try and lighten the mood, but I honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

"He already disowned my sister because she married a Jewish man. Just for that he won't even talk to her. If I ever got caught or told him—" She stopped now tears running down her face. She's probably thinking about what he would do.

"It's okay Quinn, I get it. You don't have to explain anything else." Rach said hugging Quinn and letting her cry on her shoulder. She was mumbling "I just can't" through her sobs into Rachel. She didn't have to explain, we all knew what she meant.

I didn't look at Britt's reaction much through what Quinn was saying because I was focused on trying to keep her from breaking down, which I obviously did a terrible job at. When I looked over to Britt her eyes were watering and she had a look on her face that made me turn to her and hug her.

Sitting in a booth and crying at a club isn't something that normally happens so we were getting a few looks thrown our way. So I tapped Rachel on the shoulder and pointed to the door. She seemed to have understood what I was talking about because she was whispering something into Quinn's ear. They started to get up and Britt and I followed heading to the car. I decided to drive home because Quinn was in no shape to be driving. Britt sat up in the front with me and Quinn just laid on Rachel's lap in the backseat.

When we got to Rachel's house, I turned to Britt and leaned in to kiss her goodnight before she got out of the car. It felt really nice to kiss her goodnight without having to worry about anything. I probably should've been more careful since we were back in Lima, but I didn't really care.

"Sorry about tonight Britt. Things got a little intense."

"I had fun, at least in the beginning. But I liked our talk." She said almost in a whisper smiling thinking about it. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well I still want to make it up to you. Do you want to go out next Friday? Like on a date." I don't know why I was nervous to ask her this. We'd both admitted that we had feelings for each other, but I was still scared she would say no.

"Of course I will! Text me later with the details just so I can give my parents a heads up."

"Great. Night!" I said beaming. I couldn't help but be excited for our date even if it was a week away. I kissed her one more time before she got out of the car and I started to drive to my house.

"San, can I sleep over? I don't really want to go home tonight." Quinn said, still sounded really emotionally from everything that happened.

"I was already going to my house Q." I guess I could read her mind just as well as she could read mine. I guess it was a best friend thing.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Review please(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello readers! Here is another chapter. I'm probably going to be updating on Sundays from now on and maybe one other day during the week if I have time. Sundays just happen to be my only free day from now until, well June when school ends. Sports just eat up everything and with applying to schools I never stop. So just thought I'd let you guys know. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing, as usual.**

Shit I am freaking out. I haven't been able to focus on anything except for my date with Brittany on Friday since I asked her to go out with me. Why does it have to be Wednesday? This is officially the longest week in all of history. Sitting in class with Britt and seeing her in the hallways without being able to kiss her or anything was taking a lot of my self-control. At least during track we had our runs to flirt during. Or I even pulled her out of the pack sometimes to kiss her. After we went to the club on Friday, we really haven't spent much time apart.

Quinn and Rachel were the same way. They were over Rach's house a lot because her dads were chill about them going out. Yes, I said dads, which was probably part of the reason they were so cool about it. Quinn's parents didn't even allow her to have people over. If she ever brought home a friend who was Jewish and half black I think her dad would actually have a heart attack right there.

During the school day though, the four of us were always together. It was easier if all four of us stuck together because then no one would say anything. Not that they would anyways because Q and I basically own this school, but still. Kurt was always with us too so that helped. I'm excited because Mercedes comes back today which means we'll see her during lunch. Britt and Rachel are definitely going to love her. She was like the girl version of Kurt, which basically meant she was just Kurt. When it came to drama or anything that happened in the school Mercedes was the girl to go to for information. That's how Q and I found out about everything that went on in the school. If we were going to stay on top, we had to know everything.

"Hey girl! I'm back! What did I miss?" Mercedes said after being engulfed in a hug by Quinn and then Santana in the hallway. We would never admit it, but I know we both missed Cedes.

"Please, you missed so much not even you can catch up now." I said. She really did miss a lot with me and Quinn, but all would be explained later. I forgot to mention that Mercedes knows about Quinn as well. Not all the details that Kurt and I knew, but she's very good at knowing things without actually being told. None of us ever confirmed Mercedes suspicions about Q, but she definitely knows. She throws in a joke every once and a while about her that made us positive she knew.

"Tell me that freshman finally had his meltdown and I missed it? I told my mom that going on that cruise would be detrimental to my social life. Now I'm not going to know what anyone is talking about." She said as we started walking to the cafeteria to claim our table for lunch.

"Actually, most of the news that you missed isn't public knowledge." Quinn added only making Cedes more curious about what the hell we were talking about.

Just then Kurt walks up with Brittany and Rachel trailing behind him. Cedes is definitely going to pick up on all this sexual tension. No way are we hiding this from her.

"Who the hell are you two? Did we get new students while I was gone?"

"Yes, yes we did. Cedes this is Brittany and Rachel." I say pointing to them. I give Britt a smile too because this is the first time I've seen her since first period and that's much too long for me. I see Quinn and Rachel exchange a similar look and I already know Mercedes is totally going to pick up on something here.

"Okay hold up. What is with all these looks being thrown around? And I already know you two are going to deny and avoid it so Kurt. Spill. Now."

Q and I look at each other with panic in our eyes and we are having a silent conversation full of 'what the hell do we tell her' and 'fuck she is good'.

"Kurt shut up. Cedes me and Quinn do have some things to tell you, but come over after practice and we'll talk okay? Just not now." She gives me a funny look and so does everyone else at the table, but I know what I'm doing here. First I have to talk to Britt about this because I don't even know what to tell Mercedes or anyone else about us. I know we have a date Friday and we've confessed our feelings or whatever, but does that mean she's my girlfriend? I'm totally going to have to get used to saying that. Girlfriend. I like it. Maybe I won't ask her now. Maybe after our date on Friday I will ask her about that. It seems a little fast to ask her now.

"Fine, but you two have a lot of explaining to do. Anyways, tell me about you two." She says looking over to Rachel and Britt. "I have a feeling I'm going to need to know everything about you guys." She continues making everyone at the table laugh. Q and I were mostly half laughing half sighing because of the truth in that statement.

We pretty much spent the rest of lunch talking about Brittany and Rachel and talking about how they liked Mckinley and sports. Kurt made it completely known to everyone at the table that he was beyond bored by our conversation. He tried to change the topic to clothes or celebrity gossip at least five times.

* * *

"Explain immediately. I don't personally care which one of you goes first but I will get the entire story, from both of you." Mercedes said before we even had a chance to walk into my house.

"Guests first. I insist." I said grinning at Quinn. I really didn't want to talk about Britt and I with Mercedes. She's going to ask like a hundred questions. At least with Q it won't be such a shock.

"Not much to tell for me. Rach is hot and I like her. Pretty much sums it up." Damn her and her blunt explanation.

"Q you don't do relationships. Come on I think we all know that."

"So I might like her a lot. Whatever. It's been like a week so we'll see."

"I expect full updates. And I assume the school and your parents are clueless as usual?" She asked just getting a head nod from Quinn. I saw a hint of sadness in Quinn's eyes that usually wasn't there when that question was asked and I could tell Mercedes saw it too. But we left it alone for now. "Now you miss Santana." She said turning her seat towards me.

"What?"

"Don't you even what me. I saw the look you and Brittany exchanged today. What the hell is going on there and do not even try and lie because you know I'll just get it out of Kurt."

She's right. That boy had issues with keeping his mouth shut when it came to Cedes. If Kurt knew something so did she. "Hm…well where to start? The beginning I guess. So it started last Monday…" I said going into the story about everything that happened getting the same annoying glare from her and as I got from Quinn and Kurt when I told them about how I ran away.

"So… you two are like what now?"

Good question. "Um well I guess we're sort of dating. I'm not really sure. I have a date with her Friday which by the way you two totally need to help me plan."

"Well I guess I'll ask the obvious question now. Are you gay?" Saw that coming. What is with these people and labels. I go with the flow.

"Yes, I guess this does qualify me as gay. But I don't know. Labels are unnecessary in my head. I like her, she likes me and that's it."

"I think we need to get some more straight people in this group. Lone sole over here." She said making us all laugh. She was right though. Between Quinn, Kurt and I she was the only one. Now with Britt and Rach in our group it was sort of five against one. Eh..whatever. She still loves us.

"But seriously you guys. I'm freaking out about this date. I have no idea where to take her."

"Why not just go to Breadstix or something? You love that place and that way you keep it casual for your first date." Mercedes suggested.

"It sounds good, but I think that's too public for both of us. We haven't really talked about the whole issue of hiding or coming out or whatever so I don't want to do that. Plus I don't want it to be casual. I really want to do something big so she'll remember it." Nothing about our relationship so far has been casual so why start now? Got to go big or go home.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Quinn asked me.

"I was actually going to take her to the drive in theatre a few towns over, but somebody stole that for their date on Saturday." I said looking at Quinn directly. She really didn't steal in, but still I couldn't take Britt there now.

"Not my fault my date ideas are genius. You just wish you had my brain to plan this."

"Yeah right Fabray. I don't even want to know what goes on in that head of yours."

"I'll have you know that my brain is a very interesting place to be. Tons of things going on in it all the time."

"Right…interesting." Mercedes said cracking me up. Quinn was just annoyed and sat there pouting like a little kid.

"I guess you don't want my help because making fun of me is not the way to get it."

"Okay I'll stop! Now please help me. I'm lost." Yes, I had resorted to begging. Whether I would admit it to her or not, she did have good ideas for dates. How do you think she wooed all those girls before Rachel?

"No need to grovel Lopez. Fabray and Jones at your service. So you want to make this special right? Well did she ever talk about anything that she loves to do or like a favorite place or something?" Quinn asks me and my mind automatically flashes back to conversation we had on the phone the other night after practice.

* * *

"_Santana are you even listening to me right now?" Brittany yelled through the phone at me. She may have mentioned something about her just getting out of the shower and made me get momentarily distracted. _

"_Sorry I was uh… thinking about something, what were you talking about?"_

"_I was just saying how much I miss my summer house in New York." She said with a little annoyance to her voice. Note to self – always listen to Britt while she talks._

"_Right I remember you saying something about you and Rachel going up there before you guys moved to Lima this summer right?" See I can pay attention._

"_Yes. My parents gave us the keys to it so we could spend a week up there after school ended last year. It was kind of a rough year and they knew we just needed a little time to relax." I'll have to remember to ask her about that another time. Maybe she'll bring it up without me asking. I really don't want to pry._

"_What do you miss the most about it?"_

"_Mostly the night time up there. The house is sort of in the country and it was always so peaceful at night. I would always just go out in the backyard and stare at the stars. All you could hear was faint animal noises in the background. There were no cars driving by or people screaming like there is in New York City. The stars were always shining so bright because there were no street lights or city lights ruining it. it's probably my favorite place in the world to be." I didn't even have to be with her to picture what she looked like while she was telling me this. I could see her laid out across her floor, not her bed, I remember her telling me that one time, with her hair long blonde hair sprawled out everywhere and her eyes darkening as she got lost in thought. _

"_That sounds amazing Britt. I would love to see that place."_

"_Maybe one day you'll be there." She said before changing the subject to school and track and other unimportant things that we always talked about until one of us fell asleep on the phone._

* * *

"Well she practically gave you the perfect date right there so I'm not really sure what you need our help for." Quinn said after I finished telling them what Britt said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I got that she loved the stars and the house in upstate New York, but we're in Ohio so I don't know what she wants me to do.

"Wow Santana. Even I know what Q is saying this time. You really are clueless girl." Mercedes said making me officially confused. I really didn't have any idea.

"San you're so thick. Remember that place we played soccer last year? It was like farm country and there was like no civilization around?" I just stared at her nodding, still confused. "It was only like a half hour away and there were not street lights or anything. I bet the stars would definitely be out at night…" She trailed off waiting for me to understand what she was saying. It took me a few minutes before I got what she was suggesting.

"And the light bulb finally goes off!" Mercedes says after realizing the look of understanding on my face.

"Oh! That's genius Q. I totally forgot about that place. I'll take her there so it will be like she's at her cabin!" The wheels in my head were turning and I was planning out the whole date in my head. This was going to be epic. I had to text Britt and tease her a little bit about the surprise. Mercedes and Quinn started talking more about what I could do on the date but I tuned them out. I wanted the rest of it to be all my idea.

**Hey B(; Did you tell your parents about Friday yet? – S**

**Hi S! And yes I told them I was going out with a friend and wouldn't be home till later that night. They wanted details, but I told them I didn't have any. Are you going to tell me what we're doing now? – B**

**Nah probably not. I think I'll keep you guessing. More fun that way. - S**

**That's just cruel. I hate surprises. - B**

**Trust me it's a good one. You'll like it. – S**

**Well how do you know? I think you should tell me just to be sure. – B**

**Nope! Just be ready at 7:30 to be picked up and dress casual, but definitely warm. – S**

**Fine, but I'm not letting this go, you will tell me. -B**

**Never(; - S**

I figured I should tune back into the conversation going on between Cedes and Q just in time to hear them bickering. "Glad you're finally realizing the genius that I am."

"And modest too." Cedes added.

"I don't need to be modest when I actually am awesome."

"Okay Q keep telling yourself that."

For the next few hours we just hung around in my room talking about Mercedes' cruise and anything else that went on during the week she missed. She honestly didn't miss much. Something interesting only happened in Lima like once a year. We still had fun talking about how Q dragged me into joining track and how Kurt had been going insane without a gossip buddy. The whole time I was just imaging the perfect date that I was planning in my head.

* * *

It was finally Friday. The rest of the week dragged on just as slow as the first half. Mostly consisting of track practice and lunch with the group. I was still distracted by thoughts of what tonight was going to be like. The only time I really brought myself out of my thoughts was to listen to Britt when she talked to me. I learned my lesson, she didn't like to be ignored.

I had spent the last few hours getting ready in my room and freaking out. There was a lot of pacing and flying clothes. If my parents were home they would be all over me asking who I was getting so dressed up to go out with. Thankfully they were working or out doing something. I never really knew where they went when they weren't home.

I had finally decided on an outfit. Dark skinny jeans with a tight fitting tank and a leather jacket. It was one of my signature outfits, but it still made me look fantastic. I dressed it up a little with a nice necklace and earrings. It took me some more time to try and decide between heels or sneakers, but I decided sneakers would be more appropriate for the country.

Brittany had been bothering me all week to tell her where we were going tonight, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I even resisted her pout, which according to Rachel never failed. She pretended that she was mad at me, but I could tell she was just as excited about tonight as I was.

I was supposed to be at Britt's in ten minutes to pick her up so I figured it was about time to leave. I put the last touches of my make up on and then headed out to my car. Everything was already packed in the trunk that I would need.

Here goes nothing.

**A/N Are we ready for the first Brittana date? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Back with another chapter! I've been super busy writing stupid college essays and having soccer every day and now school starts in like 3 days so it's just going to get worse. I definitely wanted to get this chapter out before today was over though. I know I'm cutting it a little close, but whatever. Here we go, our girls first date! Enjoy!**

**I still own absolutely nothing!**

I don't think I could grip my steering wheel any harder at this point. I was still really nervous and my knuckles were getting the worst of it. It was normal to be like this on a first date, but we'd already had our first kiss and admitted that we like each other so what did I actually have to be nervous about?

Well other than the prospect of her parents opening the door; that would just be super awkward. It took me less time than I thought it would to get to Brittany's house so I was a few minutes early, but I figured that was better than being late.

I felt like I was walking in slow motion up to Brittany's door. She lived in a pretty nice house and there were two cars in the drive way so I knew both her parents were home. The house was white with a big blue door, it fit her.

I rang the doorbell and then anxiously waited for it to be open. Thankfully, it was Brittany who opened the door, so meeting the parents would be done another day. Not that it would matter if I met them tonight because it's not like they knew I was taking their daughter out on a date.

When Brittany opened the door it was like one of those cliché movie scenes. My jaw literally dropped. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Not that she didn't look beautiful every day, but right now she was stunning. She was wearing light skinny jeans with a dark blue, low cut sweater. I could tell she didn't know what we're doing otherwise she would have dressed a lot warmer for Ohio in the middle of winter. But I planned for this and made sure I had a lot of blankets in the car.

"Wow Britt. You look amazing." I say after realizing that she was giggling at me standing there and staring at her.

"Well thank you." She said now blushing at the compliment. "You look great too."

"Ready to go? Not to be a wimp or anything, but I would prefer to avoid meeting your parents right now."

"I'm going to have to call you a wimp for saying that. You do know that you're going to have to meet them at some point right?"

I got nervous even thinking about it and she must have noticed how I tensed up even though she was laughing at me because she said, "But we'll deal with that when we have to. Let's just go on our date first because I'm dying to find out where we're actually going."

It made me happy to know that she was excited for this date, even if it was just to find out the surprise. I didn't know if she was just good at hiding her emotions or what, but she didn't seem the least bit nervous. She really had no reason to be. If she had any idea how much I've fallen for her she would never be nervous again.

I turned to walk towards the car, making sure to go around to the passenger side and open her door for her first. I wanted this date to be perfect, down to the very last detail and that definitely including treating her like a queen and opening the door for her. After I shut the door, I went around the other side and got in the car. I was thinking about blindfolding Britt to keep the surprise going, but it just reminded me of kidnapping too much. Freaked me out a little bit.

I was too nervous to think of anything to say right now, but about two minutes into the drive Britt broke the silence in the car. "So are you going to tell me where we're going? Because right now it just looks like you're driving me to a deserted area to like leave my body or something."

I had to laugh at that. Who the hell would think something like that? "Am I sending off a serial killer vibe or something right now?"

"I mean the leather jacket does make you seem like kind of a bad ass, but no not really." She said, hopefully kidding. "But seriously. I think I'm going to die of anticipation. It's not a long drive right?"

"We still have a good twenty minutes left, but trust me I definitely could have made it worse. Quinn and Mercedes thought I should blindfold you."

"Wow. Then I would definitely freak out. I'm having a hard enough time now knowing where the hell we are. If I couldn't see I'd probably just try to jump out of the car."

"That's a bit extreme don't you think? You would ruin your outfit and plus you would be forced to explain to your parents what you were doing."

"That would be rather difficult to explain. So new plan, I would just rip off the blindfold and steal the car. There, it's flawless." She was so cute. Even what she was saying was completely ridiculous the smile she had on her face while she was talking about it was adorable.

After our conversation discussing blindfolds, the radio filled the silence for the rest of the way. I could tell she was lost in her thoughts by the way she was staring out the window not really at anything in particular. I had to admit I got lost in my own thoughts for a while as well. I was excited to just get there and see her reaction. Hopefully she understood what I was doing.

When we pulled up to the empty area, I pulled on to the grass making my own parking spot. There wasn't a lot or anything because people were never really around this area. It did look a little sketchy if you didn't know the area well.

When I parked the car I looked over to Britt to see if she realized why we were out here yet and her reaction was worth everything I did to put this together. She was already out of the car and staring, literally star struck, at the night sky. It looked like you could see every star in the sky right now and she was absolutely loving it.

"Santana… I don't even know what to say. This is amazing. It reminds me of –"

"Your house in New York?" I asked hoping that was the answer. Brittany was just looking at me confused, wondering how the hell I knew that.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You said something about how much you loved being able to see all the stars when you were there and how much you missed it." She was still just standing there looking at me, I was guessing confused as to how I remembered it. "It was the other night when we were on the phone. I guess you thought I wasn't listening." I said looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed that she really thought I wasn't paying attention.

"No, no it's not that. It's just… I guess no one has ever really remembered what I said before. Not enough to do something like this at least." She stuttered out, seemingly self-conscious about the fact. I wanted to make sure she knew every word that came out of her mouth was important, no matter what she was talking about.

"Brittany. You deserve things like this to be done for you." I said moving my hand up to cup her cheek so they were looking each other directly in the eyes. "And I will always remember every word you say." I didn't usually say romantic things or really ever even say things with emotion, but I meant what I said to her. She deserves the best and that's exactly what I intend on giving her.

Romantic words seem to work for me because as soon as I finished talking Brittany was leaning in to kiss me. It wasn't anything long or rushed, but it had just as much passion as every other kiss with her and the same spark was there that I felt every single time she kissed me. I really hoped that never went away. I could tell she was thanking me for everything I did with the kiss. She hadn't even seen half of what I had planned yet.

After kissing for a few minutes I had to pull away so we could get to part two of my plan. "Britt, not that I don't like kissing you, but there is more to this date than just the stars."

"There's more? Well now I'm intrigued. What else do you have up your sleeve tonight?" She said following me over to the back of my car.

"Well come to my trunk of magic and we shall see." I joked before opening the trunk to a large picnic basket, a huge comforter for us to sit on, and a few blankets in case we got cold, which I was sure we would.

"Aww San! You planned us a picnic under the stars?" Brittany said practically giddy. I loved seeing her happy.

"Yes I did. I wanted to go to a restaurant or something, but then I thought about bringing you here instead and I didn't know how we would eat so this just seemed like the perfect option." I answered rambling. I was still nervous. She just had this effect on me, but it was definitely the best kind of nervous.

"San you don't need to be nervous. Really I love everything about tonight." She said practically reading my mind. How the hell did she just do that?

"I'm nervous because I want this to be perfect for you. It's our first date; I just want to do this right."

"Well you're doing great so far. If anyone should be nervous it should be me."

"But you're not nervous. Which I'm starting to think should be insulting." I said completely kidding. But I know I was nervous because I liked her so much so shouldn't she be just as nervous?

"Are you kidding me? I'm so nervous. I thought I was going to have heart attack like two minutes before I opened the door. I was pacing in my room for like a half hour before you picked me up!" Brittany said laughing at me. I was relieved to know that she was nervous too, but she really didn't have a reason to be.

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better." I said laughing. "Now onto the main event." I continued holding up the picnic basket to show her I meant the food. I laid down the blanket and put the basket in the center, waiting for her to open it and see what's in it. "Go ahead and open it up."

She gave me a skeptical look before shrugging and moving over to the basket to get the food out. Her face lit up with the first item she took out and her smile kept growing wider with each thing she pulled out. "San… this is all my favorite food. I know I never told you any of this."

"Everything is right there. Caesar salad, mashed potatoes, broccoli, which can I say you might be the only person in the history of the world who would chose broccoli as their favorite food, chicken fingers and jello. I asked Rachel the other day what your favorite foods were. She probably thinks I'm like a complete weirdo now, but I wanted it to be perfect."

"I couldn't even imagine a more perfect date than this. You did everything for me down to the very last detail." There she goes again, reading my mind and using the exact same words I used earlier.

"You're completely worth it Britt-Britt." I said pulling her closer to me so I could kiss her. I'm officially convinced that nothing would ever be better than kissing her. Her lips were always so soft and they tasted like her vanilla lip gloss that she wore. That along with her cinnamon scented shampoo made her smell amazing.

"I hate to break this up, but I'm actually really hungry and you made all my favorite food so…" Brittany said making me laugh. She had a point, I was pretty hungry too.

"I blame the nerves. I think it makes people hungrier when they're nervous." I said making us both laugh before we dove into the food. It was pretty silent while we were eating, both hungrier than we realized. Brittany just kept looking at the stars and she would get the most intense look on her face that made me want to know what she was thinking about. By about the fifth time it happened I had to ask.

"Hey Britts. What are you thinking about." She snapped out of her daze at my words looking over towards me now.

"Just a little bit of everything I guess. Sorry I always get like this when I look at the stars. Rach always hates when I do that to her."

"No its okay I like it."

"Yeah? How come?" She asked a little surprised that I said I liked it.

"You get this look on your face when you think like that. Your eyes kind of darken and they get a little glazed over. I don't know. I just like seeing you like that." I had my head down while I said this and when I looked back up I noticed she was shivering from the cold. I knew she didn't dress warm enough. "Are you cold? Because I have a blanket in my car."

"Well you just thought of everything now didn't you?"

"Duh, I'm brilliant." Brittany just chuckled and pushed me before I got up and went over to my car. I actually brought two blankets with me, but I'm only going to bring one over. That way I can be closer to her.

"We're going to need to share, I only have one." I said sitting back down next to her. She packed all the food away while I was gone so now we had space to lie down and watch the stars together.

Somehow I ended being the big spoon even though she had a good 4 inches on me. It was okay though because I loved having her snuggled into me as she looked at the stars. I could see her eyes glazing over again although it was a little different this time. Now I knew she was thinking about something specific.

"What's going on in that head of yours beautiful?" She blushed at the name 'beautiful' but she closed up like she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know if there was something in her past that she could be thinking about it. Come to think of it I really didn't know much about her life before coming to Mckinley at all. It was 16 years of her life that I knew nothing about.

"Hey I have a question for you." I said after another minute or so of silence, when it was evident she didn't want to talk about whatever it was she was thinking about. She looked up me, giving me the hint that I should continue. "I was just wondering about how you and Rachel ended up coming to Mckinley together. People don't usually transfer with their best friend."

Brittany smirked a little and laughed to herself, which confused me. "I don't know how you do that. You always say exactly what I am thinking." I laughed a little to myself because she did the same thing to me a lot, but I let it go for now because it didn't seem like she was done talking. "I was just thinking about Rach and everything that happened before me came to Lima together."

"Quinn must be rubbing off on me then becuase she's the only person I know that can actually read minds." I said just messing around. "Well where did you live before that?" I asked.

"We lived about 2 hours south of here in Ohio. We went to a private high school, St. Peters."

"Catholic school. Sounds like a lot of fun." I said only kidding, but Brittany seemed to shut down a little at the comment which only made more curious about what happened that made them move here. I noticed after a few seconds of silence that there were puddles of water in her eyes on the verge of spilling over. I put my hand under her chin and gently lifted her face she was no longer looking at the ground, but at me. "Britt. Whatever happened to you its okay now. You don't live there anymore."

"It wasn't me that it happened to. It was Rachel." She took a second to compose herself before continuing on with what I hoped was going to be a bit of an explanation. "Remember when I said that Rachel had a rough coming out?"

I remember her mentioning it, maybe on the phone or something one day. "Yeah I remember. Why?"

"Well it's sort of the reason that we had to move to Lima." Oh this can't be a fun story. "Rachel was closeted in our old town. She didn't want to come out for obvious reasons being at a catholic school and hello, we live in conservative Ohio. But during freshman year she started dating this girl, Miranda. She was queen bee at the school. The pastors' daughter, dating the quarterback. That kind of girl. But outside of school she was really into Rachel. They were pretty much always together and there were even some glances thrown around in school."

"Sounds a little like Q actually."

"Which is why I was thinking about it. You'll understand in a second. They were dating for like six or seven months and nobody knew about it besides me. The three of us hung out sometimes and she was actually pretty cool when she wasn't in school. So sometime in like May, they were at a park just hanging out and some douche bag on the football team saw them and took a picture of them kissing. Needless to say the next day it was all over school." I didn't really understand what this had to do with Q or how it was going to end badly, but I just kept listening to Britt. "So Rachel thought that this just mean they were outed and they would just have to deal with everyone together. She was wrong. Rach went up to Miranda in the hallway and Miranda completely embarrassed her. She started yelling at her about how she was disgusting and how Rach took advantage of her. It was horrible. Rachel was crying in the middle of the hallway while everyone just watched Miranda tear her apart."

"Wow that's terrible. What kind of person does that to someone."

"Right? They were together for almost a year too. Anyone who spent time with them could tell they were in love. I don't see how Miranda could do that to her without completely breaking down. But she did eventually breakdown. Later that day I found Miranda crying in the bathroom, as hard as Rachel had been in the hallway earlier that day. She pleaded for me to forgive her and understand that her dad would throw her out if he ever found out. She did that to Rachel to protect herself from her parents and to keep her popularity."

"You think Q would do the same thing?"

"I don't think she would. I'm just worried about Rachel. She was really determined not to be in the closet at this school and now with Quinn, she's back there again. And I don't think Quinn would ever do what Miranda did to her, but you have to admit the situations are really similar."

I could see where Brittany was coming from with this, but I knew Q and she would never do that to someone if she loved them that much. "Q knows who she is and she would never let her parents tell her otherwise. You really don't have to worry about it."

"I wasn't really thinking about Quinn and Rachel, more about coming out in general."

Shit she didn't want to come out did she? I don't think I'm prepared for that yet. "What about?"

"Well I wanted to tell my parents about us. I understand if you don't want to tell your yet, but I really can't lie to mine and I know they'll be cool after everything with Rach."

"That's fine with me if you want to tell them about us."

"Well I was kind of wondering if we could talk about that because… I don't exactly know what to tell them. Like…what are we exactly?"

"Well if you would have waited until later in the evening before bringing this up you would know." I started completely kidding around, making sure to keep my voice light so it didn't sound like I was angry or anything.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Brittany Pierce, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I asked confidently. I'm not sure where all this sudden confidence was coming from considering all the stuttering I was doing around Britt lately, but I guess I was more sure of this than I thought.

Brittany smiled instantly at the question which told me that was at least happy I asked. Hopefully I would happy with her answer. "Yes of course I will be your girlfriend, Santana Lopez."

I couldn't help but kiss her now. The kiss was getting heated pretty quickly and I knew it was about time to head home even though I never wanted to leave this place. Once again, I was forced to pull back from Britt and so I could tell her that we needed to leave. After packing up everything and getting in the car, we started back towards Lima.

Definitely an epic first date. I don't think I will ever forget this one.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed their date! A definite pace pick up for the next few chapters. We have some big things happening. I'm excited for them. Review(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Firstly I want to thank everyone that had reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It means so much as a first time writer and I just wanted to say thanks! I was suffering from some serious writers block with this chapter, but I think it came out okay. I went a completely different direction with it than I originally intended, but it works. Then next 5 or 6 chapters are going to have a lot of drama, but some cuteness as well. I really want to speed up the time gaps between chapters but I'm struggling with it. Oh well. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I own nothing as usual and all mistakes are my own!**

"What's up with you ladies tonight? Any big plans for the night?" Kurt asked us walking up to my locker where Mercedes, Quinn and I were standing.

"Not sure. Our girlfriends seemed to have disappeared today so I haven't had a chance to talk to Britt about any plans." I replied. Quinn just looked awkwardly down at the floor. Weird.

"Well halt everything. All six of us are going to the arcade tonight for some good quality bonding."

"Alright Hummel is there a guy you want to see at this arcade or something because I think we all know the only reason any one of us have ever been in an arcade is if there was someone hot working there." I think we all saw straight through that one, but I was the only one who would call him on it. Kurt just blushed, which confirmed that there was a guy involved. Predictable.

"You know me too well Lopez. His name is Peter and he is super cute. Completely my type. We have to go."

"Fine Kurt we'll go with you. But you have to convince Rachel and Brittany. I don't know about you Quinn, but I was planning on spending some time with my girl. Our one month is this weekend." Again Quinn just looked awkward.

"Yeah…um I don't think Rachel and I had any plans." I'll have to remember to ask her why the hell she's being so weird. Her and Rach have been together for a whole month already and they had both always been excited about seeing each other. It was a little nauseating, but definitely better than whatever was going on right now. I couldn't believe it had been a month though, but it was amazing. Four weeks went by really fast in high school actually. It was only like one date every weekend and us doing 'projects' in my room during the week. It felt like yesterday that Brittany was the new girl in Spanish class.

"How is it that Santana got the guts to ask Britt to be her girlfriend before you asked Rachel Q?"

"First of all San here was forced into asking Brittany out, she's still a pussy. Plus, whatever Cedes. No need to tease me about it." That was probably angrier than it needed to be. Not just the usual attitude, but actual anger, or more like frustration.

"Excuse me there was no forcing! I was going to ask her out that night anyways. This is why I don't like telling you things Q." I said even though Quinn and Mercedes both ignored me.

"That was not teasing. If you want teasing, I can do teasing."

"Please don't. I'm not sure what happened there, but trust me I still have more game than Lopez."

"I still think that's debatable. We've been dating for nearly a month and I've barely seen any of this so called 'game'." Rachel said walking up to the group with Brittany following closely behind. "Plus, from what I've heard from Brittany, Santana has quite a lot of game." At this I had to blush. I wasn't sure what Rachel knew, but she knew enough for me to be embarrassed. But I don't think Rach actually meant this as a joke. Usually it would have been funny and Quinn would be fighting back, but they both just seemed distant.

"Guys! I have a serious problem over here!" Kurt chimed in. "You guys all need to come Saturday to help me out. I need all of your super dating powers. Between the two of you, you've had enough dates for half the school."

"You've what?" Rachel and Brittany asked simultaneously. I'm guessing Quinn was still getting to telling Rachel about her dating past. Q and I talked about it a few times, but we decided no matter when the conversation happened, it would not go over well. And from the looks we were getting, our guess was right.

"Oh this is awkward. You haven't gotten to discussing the exes yet, have you?" Kurt asked before grabbing Mercedes by the arm and dragging her away while yelling "Good luck!" back at us.

"It looks like we have some explaining to do." Quinn said attempting to avoid the glare Rachel was giving her and ease some of the tension. She should really leave that to me because she sucked at it.

"Yes you definitely do. What exactly did Kurt mean Santana?" Brittany asked me, giving me a similar glare to the one Quinn was receiving.

"About that. I meant to tell you. Quinn and I don't exactly have the best… reputations around here."

"So we gathered." Rachel said clearly still angry although I think she has been angry since she walked up.

"Well mine actually isn't as bad as Santana's is…" Quinn said trying to make herself seem better, but I will not be going down alone.

"Do not even go there Fabray. You know yours would be a lot worse if the school knew about any of your dates! Plus it's not like your reputation was squeaky clean when you still dated guys."

"Okay children, you two are not capable of having this conversation as a group. So we're going to go somewhere else." Rachel said angrily grabbing Quinn by the arm and dragging her off down the hall somewhere. I didn't exactly want to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway either so I grabbed Britt's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom nearby.

"So what the hell San? Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just casually forgetting to tell me about your past?" Shit, I was in a lot of trouble with this one.

"I promise I was going to tell you, I really was. There just isn't exactly a perfect time to inform someone about having this kind of past history with relationships."

"Just explain it please. It can't possibly be that bad."

"Oh but it can. I'm well sort of known as the school slut. It's not nearly as bad as everyone thinks or says, but it's not exactly an unfair description."

"What exactly have you done? Because I've heard the rumors about you, I just chose to ignore them and label them as the usual high school gossip."

"Well most of what you heard is probably true. I've hooked up with all the guys; I just never went as far with most of them as what they told people."

"Oh…" Was all she said as she sat down on a chair nearby. It was kind of a lot to take in, but it's not like I was telling her I had an abortion or anything. Everyone had a history, mine just happened to be a little worse than other peoples'.

"I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. Yes I've hooked up with a lot of people, but almost all of them were at parties when I was drunk. I was just being stupid."

"What about all the people that everyone says you've had sex with?"

"People say that? Damn. I knew the rumors were bad, but…just damn. It's all a lie. I've had sex with the one guy I told you about in the woods, but that's it. I'm not innocent, but it's not like any of it ever meant anything to me. They were stupid hook ups, like I said."

"That doesn't really change anything. You still hooked up with all those people." Brittany said looking a little hurt and a little confused. I didn't know what to do. It's not like I could just make this go away, it's my past. There's really nothing I could do about it at this point.

"I was stupid. I can't change it now Britt."

"I know, I know. Look I'm not angry or anything if that's how it seems." Which it definitely does. "It's just… I don't know, a lot to take in I guess. If I was telling you this, you know you'd have a hard time taking it in too."

She was right. I'm not exactly the ideal person to start a relationship given everything that I've done, but I was really hoping that we could just move past this. I took a seat next to her and let her take a few minutes to process everything. Her expression changed multiple times, working through all her emotions I'm guessing, before she finally spoke.

"I'm still not exactly okay with this, but I like you. A lot. I'm trying not to let this affect anything, but I can't help it. Just give me some space to think everything through."

I wasn't sure where this left us, but I wasn't going to start questioning her or what she was saying. If space is what she needed than I would give it to her.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm not leaving I promise. I told you I just need to think about this." There she goes again reading my mind.

"I'll hold you to that." I said chuckling a little bit. It was only than that I realized the bell rang already and that we were late for class. I was really thankful that we happened to walk into a class that wasn't being used this period.

"By the way happy one month." I said nervously not really knowing if that was what she wanted to hear right now. But I had to say it. It felt like so much longer than a month and she was really special to me so if I have to risk getting her mad to say it then whatever.

"I'll see you at lunch?" She said. I just nodded defeated as she kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

She didn't say it back and I honestly don't know what to think about that. It's not like I'm allowed to be mad at her right now. I knew that I would be thinking about her and every possible outcome of Brittany 'thinking' until she was done having her space. All this was going to do is make me more stressed. Sucks for everyone else.

* * *

Brittany still hadn't texted or called me, which meant that her thinking was taking longer than it should. I get it, I really do, but she couldn't at least send me a text with an update. Spending Friday without her was already torturing me, but I can't do it tonight too. Plus we're all supposed to go to the arcade with Kurt.

It's was our one month anniversary yesterday. Well technically, if we're going by dates I think our one month is probably Monday, but it was 4 weeks since our first date. That's big to me. I need to know what she's thinking now.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. I'm beginning to think this is – "Hello?"

Shit she answered. "Hey Britt." I said weakly into the phone praying she doesn't get mad for me not giving her space.

"Oh hi Santana." Not even a nickname, great.

"Judging by your tone is it safe to assume you're still angry with me?"

"I told you I wasn't angry Santana." Yupp, still angry. "I'm just dealing right now."

"You're dealing angrily about something I can't change." Now I'm starting to get frustrated. I don't know what she wants me to do.

After a few seconds of silence I sighed and spoke softer into the phone. "I'm sorry Britt and I'll do anything you want me to so I make it up to you, but you have to tell me what you want."

"I just… I don't know Santana. I don't know why I'm making this into a thing when it doesn't need to be. It's just like hard to take in and it's making me jealous and I have a thousand different emotions about this."

"You have no reason to be jealous. I don't want anyone else and the person who did all that wasn't the person I am now. Just ask me questions, tell me how you feel. I want to make this better."

"If you were that person once, who had random hook ups and no relationships, who says you won't get bored and be that person again? How am I supposed to trust you if you're at a party without me or something?"

"Britt…ask any of my friends how much I talk about you or how much I ridiculously like you. You're pretty much all I talk about. The idea of me ever getting bored with you or doing anything that would hurt you is completely insane. It's not even close to being possible. You need to believe me when I say that I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. From day one you're all that I've thought about and no one will ever come close to you."

"San you know I feel the same way, but after everything with Michael…"

Shit I'm a complete ass hole. I totally forgot about everything with him. Of course she was worried about all of this. "Brittany I swear to you I will never hurt you like he did. I'm not like that and I'm sorry if hearing about everything in my past worried you, but I told you that you deserve the best and I meant that."

"You know you really have a way with words sometimes Ms. Lopez." She laughed into the phone. Well at least she sounds like she's forgiven me.

"I was being serious. No word play about it."

"Well when you put it like that how can I stay mad? I was really just overreacting; I should have talked to you."

"Anytime you need to talk through something, I'm always here. Just don't shut me out. It makes me think the worst when you do that."

"From now on I know. And I think we've just survived our first fight."

"And on our one month none the less. So does this mean you and Rachel will be joining us for our arcade adventure tonight?"

"Hmm…as much as I would love to I think it's going to end up being just you and Kurt. Quinn and Rachel are having issues and Rachel has been locked up in my room all day while Quinn has been trying to find her and explain. It's about to get pretty messy."

I know _exactly_ what this is about too. Looks like tonight Kurt and I are going to have to deal with her. "Oh damn. Mind if I call her right now?"

"No please, see if you can resolve this. It's getting on my nerves."

"I'll call you tomorrow than?"

"You better." She said laughing into the phone.

"Bye Britt-Britt."

"Bye San."

As soon as I hung up the phone I was off to Kurt's house so I can pick him up and head over to Q's. I sent him a text before I left the house.

**I'm coming to get you right now. We have to abort mission tonight. Q's having a breakdown over you know who. Damage control – S**

I got a quick message back, but couldn't check it until I was stopped outside his house.

**Oy not this again. I'll be ready. Honk when you're here – K**

I did as I was told when I got there and then we sped off to Quinn's house, ignoring her no friends over rule. Saturday nights usually meant her parents were golfing at the country club anyways.

I rang the doorbell, but after no answer I started to pound on the door figuring Quinn was locked up in her room.

"What the hell do you want?" Quinn said answering the door.

"Don't give me that shit Fabray. Britt told me you and Rach were having issues and as your best friends we're obligated to know what, or more precisely who, this is about. We've come with ice cream." I said holding up the container. I could see Quinn's face immediately drop after I was done talking. I was surprised she didn't kick me out right away.

"Girl you're a mess." I heard Mercedes say as she walked up behind Kurt and I standing at the door. I texted her to get over to Q's too.

"As much as I want to get yelled at or comforted by you ass holes, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Bull shit. Let us the hell in." Kurt said moving past Quinn and into the large mansion.

"You have no choice Q. We're your best friends; it's in the job description."

We all marched upstairs into Quinn's bedroom, Kurt taking the corner chair while the three girls plopped down onto the bed. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I was the first one to speak of course.

"So are you going to start or would you like us to?" I asked.

"San could you at least try and be sensitive?" Kurt asked me. But I think we all know that's not my thing.

"No San's right. We all know why we're here so I'll start." Quinn started pulling all of our attentions toward her. "It does have to do with _her_ but not in the way you guys are probably thinking."

"Do elaborate." Kurt said clearly as confused as Cedes and I.

"Well it's like; you know how everything went down with Kate and how much of a fucking mess I was afterwards right?" I think we all remember that one. She wouldn't speak for like 3 days and all she did was cry. We were all getting screamed at during soccer practice and even her parents called me to see what was going on. We all nodded to show our understanding. "Well why Rachel and I are fighting is because I got really scared and kind of made myself distant on our last date. She demanded I tell her what was going on, but I didn't really want to explain everything with Kate."

"What does this exactly have to do with Kate?" Mercedes asked.

"I was thinking about how much I fell for Kate and then I compared it to everything with Rachel and it scared the shit out of me because I'm falling harder for Rach than I ever did with Kate."

"I'm lost. Isn't that a good thing?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I didn't think about it like that at first. My first thought was if I liked Kate less than Rachel and I was that destroyed when she hurt me, what happens if Rachel hurts me? I don't think I can handle that. I just got myself together to get into a relationship for the first time in like forever and I don't think my heart could handle another end like the last one."

"Q you can't think like that. All you'll end up doing is hurting yourself and pushing Rachel away." Kurt said. It puzzles me how the one without a relationship can always be the most insightful.

"I've already done that! She won't speak to me because she insists that I'm hiding something from her."

"Technically you are. Have you thought about just telling her?" I suggested.

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry I had my heart broken when I was 15 and now I'm broken and physically incapable of having a relationship without fucking it up?"

"At least it would be accurate." I said bluntly.

"Santana! Stop speaking please." Kurt scolded me. "Quinn listen to me sweetheart. You need to tell her something. Just explain what happened with Kate and why you panicked. I'm sure she'll understand. We all know she adores you, she won't be mad."

"You're right. I need to just tell her. But she won't answer her phone and I have no idea where she even is right now."

"I can help with that! Britt told me that Rachel's been hiding out all day at her house. I'll take you there right now."

* * *

I didn't think about the fact that Brittany might get mad at me for telling Quinn where Rachel was until after we were in the car already.

"Here we are." I said as I pulled up to Britt's house.

"Are you going to come with me?" Quinn asked getting out of the car.

"Umm…yeah I guess so." I'm already walking on thin ice with Britt, but she did tell me to help resolve things.

_Knock, knock. _Quinn and I stood awkwardly waiting for the door to be opened and I found myself praying, again, that it wasn't Britt's parents. Especially now that they knew we were dating. Eventually I knew I would have to meet them, but I've avoided them so far.

"Santana?" Brittany said answering the door.

"I brought company, and before you get mad, I promise she means well and won't cause any more problems." I said pushing Quinn out in front of me.

"This better work Santana. Otherwise Rachel is actually going to kill us both."

The walk up to Britt's room was quiet and I was nervous for Quinn. I was hoping that Rachel didn't like start throwing things when we walked in.

"Rach?" Britt said walking in the door of her room. "Quinn's here."

"Please don't get mad. I'm here to explain. I promise everything will make sense."

"I'm not promising I'll understand, but you can try at least." Rachel said angrily.

"Here comes another long explanation which I'm sorry about, but it's a long story. Back during the summer between eighth grade and freshman year I fell really hard for this girl Kate. She was going to be a senior and she was like, well me two months ago. She never had relationships, always just one night stands and stuff. I had just learned to accept that I was gay so having my first crush on her was like a big thing. I bumped into her at the mall one day and gave her my number. That was back when I actually had game and didn't trip over every word like I do now."

"Can you just get to the point?" Rachel said harshly.

"I'm getting there, just listen. We dated for a while until one day she just stopped answering my calls. I called her like a thousand times before I finally just went to her house. When I got there her mom told me that I was to never speak to her daughter again. Apparently her mom saw us somewhere and was transferring Kate to another school and sent her to one of those stupid 'gay away' camps. But she was my first love and it hurt after two months of none stop seeing her for her to just be gone. Her mom said some really awful things to me and they really hurt. It's part of the reason I'm so afraid to come out to my parents."

"Okay cool you had your heart broken. That's nothing compared to what happened to me and you know it."

"I know, I know. Trust me I feel like an idiot and I was overreacting because I got scared. I was scared because I feel so much more for you than I ever felt for her and it scares the shit out of me. After Kate I locked myself in my room for like two days and I wouldn't speak to anyone. That's when I swore off feelings and relationships. I didn't want to ever be heartbroken again. It's stupid, I know. But that's the only explanation I have."

Rachel just sat there completely unimpressed with what Quinn said. I shot a look over to Britt to tell her that I was sorry for everything this morning and I get that she was afraid. I knew she understood what I was saying because she nodded.

"Listen Rachel, I'm not saying this to get you to forgive me, I'm trying to be honest right now. I know that where this is leading is me falling in love with you. I'm not there yet, but I know it will at some point. We're going to last for a long time, I know it, and I want that with you. I'm okay with it now I just needed a day or two to be okay with putting my heart out there again. So can you please just say something?" Quinn was now squatted down so she could be eye level with Rachel, pleading with her.

Rachel just leaned forward and softly kissed Quinn attempting to tell her she felt the same. I walked over to Britt and did that exact same thing hoping that she understood that I felt the same way that Quinn did.

When she kissed back I could feel that all four of us would be lasting a long time, but we still had to get through the rest of high school first.

**A/N If anyone has any ideas about what there next dates should include I'm open to hearing about it! I hope you guys liked this chapter more than I do. Review please(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I know I'm a day late on the update, but sometimes life just gets in the way. This chapter has a few cute moments and a lot of Brittana. It's three dates that they go on over a 3 week period. I have to admit I've been having some writers block lately so any suggestions for what you would like to see would really help! Anyways, enjoy chapter 12!**

**I still own nothing, sadly.**

I'm not sure why the hell I agreed to this, but somehow Britt got me to do a double date with Quinn and Rachel. I don't really ever even remember being asked, but it's possible Britt just slipped it into the conversation during class or something when I couldn't argue.

Doesn't matter. Right now I'm sitting in Breadstix across from Q and Rach looking very unhappy.

"Babe can you stop being such a grouch." Britt says to me.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with these two. They're supposed to be best friends yet they won't even spend one Friday night together." Rach adds.

"So not true. We just don't want to share a date." Quinn responds. I nod in agreement. "See we agree. This is why we're best friends."

"Too bad for you that your girlfriends actually like each other."

"Rach could you not say girlfriend tonight. Or well pretty much show any affection at all. You guys too." Quinn said paranoid.

"Sorry, forgot for a second. Just having a night out with my friends." Rach said defensively.

"Not like it matters. The only person in this group my parents would even approve of me hanging out with would be Brittany. I'd be in trouble no matter what."

"On that happy note. How is everyone?" Rachel said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well my day was fun. My mom took me and Val shopping." Brittany replied happily. She was so cute when her face lit up over the small things like that.

"That's cute. My daddy tried taking me shopping last week, but he has no idea what he's doing when it comes to women clothes. He might be the worst gay man alive."

"Rach both your dads are very gay. Don't even deny it. Your house is decorated so nicely that I think Martha Stewart would have a hard time finding something wrong with it." Brittany said back. I had to crack a smile at that.

"Wow guys thank you for refraining from talking about anything gay in public. You're really helping me relax here."

"Then we'll talk about the upcoming lacrosse season, or softball in Santana's case." Rachel said to Quinn hoping she would pull the stick out of her ass for five minutes.

"You know I still wish you would consider playing lacrosse instead. It would mean we get to spend more time together." Britt said to me. She'd brought this up a few times before, but she knows my sport is softball.

"Come on Britt we've talked about this before. I don't do lacrosse. I've been playing softball since I was like six; it's just what I do."

"We'll convince her by the time March rolls around. She'll come to the dark side." Rachel said laughing.

"Doubtful, but I admire you persistence. I don't get why it's such a big deal anyways. Its one season that I don't play with you guys. It's not like we don't still have Sue Sylvester to look forwards too."

"That woman is so insane. I feel bad that we have to bring two knew victims to preseason this year." Quinn said. At least she was speaking now.

"I believe we are choosing to open ourselves to this torture. Beside I'm kind of excited to meet her. She's like famous for her crazy coaching ability." Britt said.

"I'm not sure why though. Just go play for a club team or something. Who needs high school soccer." I said.

"Considering you guys still play and you win states every year, it can't be that bad. I like to be pushed and find out my limits." Britt said.

"She does have a point there. Sue grows on you. Plus it's nice to win pretty much every time we step on the field." Quinn said.

"Exactly. So you guys are just being overdramatic. I want soccer season to be here now. Maybe we should get a game together. We can play two on two one day or something." Britt suggested. I liked the idea. Plus it would give us a chance to actually see Britt and Rachel play before tryouts.

"I like that idea. I don't know how much longer I can go without playing. It's like I'm having withdrawals." Rach said.

"Know what you mean there. I need to play. It's like my outlet. I think that's why I've been extra bitchy lately." Quinn said.

"Oh is that the reason? I was under the impression that someone wasn't getting something she's used to having weekly…" I said trailing off, only teasing of course.

"Weekly uh?" Rachel asked unimpressed.

"Really San? You had to go there didn't you?"

"Yeah that was a little unnecessary Santana. I think someone needs punished." Britt said before taking a drink. Fantastic, now I went and got myself in trouble.

"Way to go, once again you've gotten us both in trouble. This is so the last time we do anything with all four of us."

"Couldn't agree more."

||||||page break|||||||

"Britt you suck at this game."

"I do not! It's just been a really long time since I've bowled. Who even goes bowling anymore?" She asked me, frustrated because she kept getting gutter balls and was blaming the sport.

"No need to hate on bowling. Here, just let me show you." I have to admit this is a large plus to this date. I came up behind her and matched my arm up against hers. "Just move your arm just like this." I said swinging our arms together.

"I'm beginning to think you planned this date just so you could do this."

"I'm insulted. You make me sound like some stupid thirteen year old boy. If I wanted to plan this, than I would have asked you to go mini golfing."

"I believe you did suggest that and I said no."

"Then _I believe_ I win this round." Just then I realized we were still standing in an intimate position in the middle of bowling alley so I pulled back and walked over to my seat.

"You should quit while you're ahead and take me home instead." It's like she read my mind.

"No argument there. Let's go."

When we got back to my house, thankfully it was empty. We were going to go to Britt's if it wasn't, but an empty house definitely wins. Not that we'd be taking _complete _advantage of it.

"Empty house. Unused bedroom…" Brittany said walking towards the stairs. It was never Britt who initiated this kind of stuff, but I liked the change.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me Miss Pierce."

"Well then it's a good thing you don't know any better." She said pushing me down backwards onto my bed. She lay down on top of me going straight for my neck with her lips. Right away I could feel my body shaking and the area between my legs getting warm with anticipation.

I needed the control back so I flipped her over and kissed her lips hard. I could hear her softly moan at the contact when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her hands were roaming my body, not spending more than a few seconds in one spot, but still giving every inch of my body the attention it needed. Her hand always knew what they were doing.

I could feel that this was heading somewhere farther than just making out. It'd been about a month and a half and we hadn't done much of anything yet. I'm not sure why considering I'd gone farther on second dates than I have with her, but I felt like I wanted to respect her and make sure that she was ready. I didn't want her to feel pressured into anything.

Also it might have something to do with the fact that I'm super nervous and have no idea what I'm doing.

Now her hands began wandering under my shirt and farther up my stomach and back. I moved my lips down her chin and over to her earlobe to try and distract her.

"Oh my god Santana." She said when I starting sucking over ear. I remembered her saying that her ears were always sensitive. She was breathing heavier now, but her hands still didn't break contact. She was determined to get what she wanted. Her hand was playing with the edge of my bra now, testing to see if she could get a reaction.

It worked. "Britt. Stop teasing me." I moaned out.

"Then tell me what you want." She breathed into my ear.

"You." I said practically choking on my words thanks to a hand that was now slipping under my bra. You would never guess that this was Brittany's first time doing this with the way her hand was maneuvering around my nipple, automatically eliciting a moan from me.

After about five later, I heard the door downstairs shut telling me that my parents just walked in.

"Shit. Britt put yourself together. Find a book or something and pretend we're studying."

"Santana calm down. You're allowed to have a friend over. Your parents aren't Quinn's." She said grabbing me arm to stop me from pacing around my room. Her touch instantly soothed me.

"I know, but my papi will still ask a hundred questions about why you're here. So we were studying."

"On a Saturday night? Come on."

"They never question me when I say that I'm studying. They think I'm a dedicated student. Just go with it."

"Hey mija. Oh, I see you have a friend over." Of course they come home on the one night that we try to push the boundaries a little bit. Just my fricken luck.

"Mami this is Britt. She moved here in November. She's on the track team with me." Britt got up and said hello to my mami. I'll have to thank her parents for teaching her such nice manners.

"Well it's not often that Santana introduces us to a new friend, so you must be really important." Not sure she realized how accurate she was.

"Britt was just leaving actually." I said pushing Britt towards the door and out towards her car.

"Well it was nice to meet you!" My mami yelled from behind us.

"I don't know why you're pushing me away so quickly. Maybe I wanted to meet your mom. You always say how important she is to you, so how come you're hiding me."

"Britt come on. You know exactly why I just did that." I sighed. Just because she was comfortable telling her parents didn't mean that I was. And she knew that.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just don't really get your family. I tell my mom everything and I don't think I would be able to hide someone so important to me."

"Trust me it's not easy and I'm jealous that you could tell your parents, but I just can't. Not yet at least."

"Well then how about this. You can share my parents."

"What are you getting at here Britt?" I asked, even though I knew where this was going and I didn't like it.

"Come to my house for dinner. My parents have been dying to meet you and I know that Val would love to see you."

"Britt, I'm not ready for that yet."

"I don't get why you're being such a wuss. You're Santana fucking Lopez. Come on. Just a few hours."

"Fine, but only because you asked me. But I'm going to have to push it off for a little while. And not because I'm nervous, my parents have been all over me about being home more so i will let you know when I can."

"Yeah whatever. Call me tomorrow?"

"Always do." I said kissing her on the lips as she got into the car. Great, time to meet the parents.

\||||||||page break||||||

"You can't make me do it." I said to Brittany as she was attempting to drag me out of my house.

"Santana you've met them like five times now. My parents are not scary people. You're acting like a two year old."

"Saying hello in passing to them is different than being forced into sitting with them for an hour while they grill me about my 'intentions'. Plus I am not being a baby! This is perfectly reasonable."

"Reasonable my ass. We've been dating for over 2 months, it's about time you met them formally. Now come on or we're going to be late."

"No you're going to be late because I'm not going."

"Oh, but you are." She says. I raise an eyebrow at this, asking her how she intends on making me go.

She responds by slowly moving closer and kissing me softly. Her kisses start to trail down to my neck and she begins sucking on a spot she's discovered is a weak spot of mine. My legs start to quiver and I know I'm about to give in. Damn this girl is good.

"Britt—"

"If you don't come with me tonight, this will not be happening anymore." She breathes into my ear before walking about of my bedroom and down the stairs. I follow quickly after her. I know, I'm whipped, but the things that girl can do with her tongue. Anyone would do exactly what she says. Makes me wonder what else she can do with it.

"San you coming?" She yells up the stairs drawing me out of my thoughts. These daydreams about Britt have been happening more and more frequently. Every time making out starts to lead somewhere or things get a little too hot after a date, one of us always cuts it off. Lately though, I keep wanting to go farther. Two months seems early for that, at least to me, but it feels like so much longer with Britt.

Instead of answering I just continue down the stairs and into the car. I'll think about this after dinner.

||||||page break||||

"Hey Santana." Brittany's mom said to me as we walked into the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Well hello to you too mom." Brittany teased to her mom.

"Santana's here?" Her dad said walking into the room.

"See they already like you more than me." Brittany whispered into my ear as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. She was always so comfortable doing these things around her parents, but it still made me feel weird. I guess I didn't really understand how parents could be this accepting.

"Dinner is ready girls. Valerie!" Brittany's mom called up the stairs for Britt's little sister. I've only met the girl twice, but she's absolutely in love with me according to Brittany. She always asks when I'm coming over or wants to talk to me on the phone. She's only eight.

"Sanny!" She says running over and hugging me. She barely comes past my waist, but she's still pretty tall for her age. I guess it runs in the family since everyone in the Pierce house is taller than me by at least four inches, including Britt.

"Hey Val." I said chuckling. For someone so tiny, she is very strong. "You gotta let go kiddo. It's time for dinner."

"Fine, but you're sitting next to me. Britty gets you all the time, it's my turn."

"But she's mine, you can't have her." Britt said teasing her sister.

"No you need to share!" Brittany was only messing around, but it seemed like Val was completely serious. Little kids are funny like that.

"Yeah, come on Britt, you need to share. I don't wanna spend all my time with you anyways." I said sticking out my tongue as Val dragged me to the table by my arm.

"Fine, fine. I see how it is. I'm just gonna go live with Santana's family and you can have her. You clearly like her more than me anyways."

"Oh Brittany stop fussing and sit down. Most people would be happy that their family likes their girlfriend. But of course our daughter has to complain about it." Brittany's mom says to Mr. Pierce as we moved towards the table. Her dad sat at the head with Britt and her mom on one side and Val and I on the other side.

"You know Santana, I'm not sure why it took us so long to have you over for dinner." Her dad said to me after we were all seated and started filling our plates.

"Maybe because she has been avoiding this since forever. Did I ever tell you how terrified she was the first time she picked me up?"

"Britt! Way to embarrass me."

"I don't know why you would avoid us. Thought we were going to question you all night?" Her dad asked me, hopefully kidding.

"She thinks that you're going to ask her about her 'intentions'." Britt answered for me.

"_She_ is sitting right here and can answer for herself." I said giving Britt a look that caused her parents to laugh at us.

"I didn't think you were going to do that Mr. Pierce. Just, meeting the parents jitters."

"I told you to call me Patrick, Santana. And we might ask a few questions, but you know that we like you already."

"She's just a big baby." Britt chimed in.

"Hey! I am not. You see how she treats me Patrick." I said, faking a gasp, towards Britt's dad.

"Terrible. We taught our daughter no manners Diane."

"It's quite terrible. She may need punished." Her mom responded.

"You see, now you've gone and turned my parents against me. I think we need to break up." Brittany said looking uninterestedly at her food trying to be serious.

"That's cool, but I'm still coming over to visit your family. I think I like them better than you anyways." I said shaking my shoulders.

"You like me the best right Sanny?" Val asked excitedly.

"Of course! You're so much cooler than Brittany."

"Well I knew that. I'm not sure why you hang out with her so much. You should come here just to hang out with me. We can play with my dolls."

"I will definitely play with you one day, but I kind of like your sister. I think I'll keep coming to see her."

"But why? She's such a loser."

"She's not so bad. I only like her because she's pretty." I said whispering to Valerie, but making sure Britt heard me and adding a wink to make sure she knew I was only kidding.

"I think I might keep you around after all. But only if you're going to keep complimenting me like that." Brittany said.

"So my daughter was right. You are quite the smooth talker Santana. Better be careful with this one sweetheart. Your father was a smooth talker and look how we ended up." Diane said, but leaned over and kissed her husband despite the joke.

"Don't worry she's under control. Her words only get her so far." Britt said smirking at me. I'm sure my cheeks were a bright shade of red right now because of the implications of what she said.

"What does that mean? Where are you going Sanny?" Val asked confused. I don't think my cheeks could get any redder at this point.

"She's not going anywhere sweetie. It's a grown up thing. Why don't you help Brittany and I clear the table?" Diane said as all three Pierce women got up. The blush was gone and now I was just nervous because it was just Patrick and I.

"This is the part where I ask you all those questions you were avoiding." He joked. "Let's go into the family room."

"Sir, before you start to ask me a thousand questions, I just want to say that I really like your daughter and the last two months –" I said really fast.

"Santana, take a deep breathe. Trust me this isn't an interrogation. I just want to talk."

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous. Not that you're a scary guy or anything it's just this whole process that's making me…well hyperventilate."

"Calm down. I know you like my Brittany and you're great with Valerie. Diane and I love you too. So just relax." Hearing these things isn't anything new to me, but it was still nice to hear it from Brittany's dad.

"That's good to hear. But is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Not really a question, but the usual fatherly warning. We all like you, but if you hurt Brittany we will not be this nice. I'm assuming you know about Michael?" I nodded to show I did. "Well than you can understand why we would be extra cautious. I never liked you and Britt certainly didn't like him as much as she likes you. So just be careful okay? We really do like you a lot."

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Britt. I like her a lot, like so much that it has scarred me on more than one occasion. It's all as new to me as it is to her. But all the ups and down, I want them with her. I intend on doing everything I can to make her happy and I definitely won't be doing anything like that ass hole Michael did."

"I like your answer. You really do have quite the way with words. I think someone else might have liked what you said as well." He said raising his eyebrows to point towards the doorway behind me. Brittany was standing there with a smitten look on her face. I'm assuming that she heard what I said. "I think I'll go help Diane in the kitchen." He said patting me on the leg and walking out of the room.

"Not so bad uh?" Britt said as she sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Probably could have been worse. But you know I meant all that. Right?"

"San, you've said that all like a hundred times to me. I know you mean it every time you say it."

"I just want to make sure. Your dad made me think about Michael again and I just really want you to know that I would never do that."

"San, please stop talking."

"Hey! I'm just trying to be romantic here and you tell me to stop talking. Fine, now I'm not talking to you."

"You know that isn't going to work right?" I didn't answer. "This is ridiculous. I just wanted you to know that I get it." No answer. "You're annoying me now." Still not answering. "Whatever, now I'm mad at you. I'm just going to go get Val to come play with you."

No one could ever say she didn't get what she wanted. "No need to do that."

"What you don't want to play with her? But I thought she was so much cooler than me?"

"Britts you know I love your sister, but I think my limit might be like fifteen minutes before I start to get a little sassy with her."

"I know what you mean. Just be glad you don't have to live with her."

"Oh I definitely am."

"Girls, it's getting late. I think Santana's parents might want her back at some point tonight."

"Nope they can't have her. I think you need to call them and tell them that I have kidnapped her." Britt said gripping me tighter.

"You know we'd love to have you stay Santana, but I know I would want Brittany home if she was at your house." As if that will ever happen.

"And I would love to stay, but I think you're right. Thank you for everything Diane, dinner was great. And before you even say it, I will call you tomorrow Britt."

"You know me too well. Goodnight." Britt said kissing me goodbye.

As I walked out to my car, I couldn't help but think about how great the night was with Brittany and her family. I wish that my family could be more like hers. They're so accepting and fun. Having them as in-laws would definitely be fun during holidays.

**Hey Britts. I just left, but I wanted to tell you how much I loved your family and how I would love to come over for dinner anytime you want me too. They're almost as great as you are(; - S**

**I'm glad you said that because my mom thinks you should come over for weekly dinners. Apparently, parents love you more than you think - B**

I had to go and open my damn mouth.

**A/N I hope the scenes between Britt and Santana were okay. I'm not good at writing the hot and heavy stuff. Suggestions definitely help! More to come for sure. Review(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Really quick update this time! I had half this chapter written already and after finishing the chapter yesterday I just kept going. Sorry about the whole page break thing with the last chapter too, it slipped my mind that I needed to change that. I'm sure this is a scene that many of you have been waiting for. Actually more than one REALLY big scene happens in this chapter. Drama from start to finish. Strong rated M advisory. I hope I did this huge chapter justice, it took me forever to get everything right. I don't want anything to seem unrealistic or something like that. Any thoughts or feelings you guys have on this chapter feel free to share. Also spanish translations will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy(:**

**I own nothing!**

"Q I don't know what to do here. I'm freaking out."

"Can you stop pacing around you fricken room and tell me what the hell you're freaking out about?"

"It's been three months! Three months and every single time I try to do anything with her she smacks my hand! I don't understand. One minute she's so forceful and she's pushing me up against the wall and then she just goes cold. I'm lost. I don't get women. They just don't make any fucking sense at all. I don't think I'm asking a lot here. And I'm trying to be respectful I really am, but come on!"

"You need to be more patient. Maybe she's just scared."

"That's your answer. You're so not helping me at all."

"S you wouldn't even know what to do. Your freaking out about her being nervous, but you know you're just as freaked out."

"Alright so maybe that's a little true, but still. She could at least talk to me about it or something."

"You mean like you are right now?" She asked me. Infamous eyebrow raise and all.

"Shut up. This is different and you know it. I'm not stopping her from doing anything. If I want to panic internally, she doesn't have to know about it."

"You're being a hypocrite."

"And you're being unhelpful."

"Well I'm just as frustrated as you are. Rachel is being the same way with me. Do you know how long it's been since I've gone more than two weeks without sex? Before this relationship I had someone different every week. This is like torture for me."

"We're pathetic. We're sitting in my room complaining about how we don't get any sex yet both of us are still keep our girlfriends a secret from everyone."

"I have a slight hunch that that may have something to do with why they're holding back. But what am I supposed to do San? You know I can't do anything about it." I hate seeing her _this _broken every time we talk about her parents. This talk needs to happen soon. Hell I think we both need to have a talk with our parents soon.

"I know Q, it sucks. If you remember I seem to be having the exact same problem. Although my parents are nowhere near yours, I'm still afraid. Our parents don't understand like Britt's or Rachel's, but that doesn't change the fact that not being open about who we are is hurting everyone. You know how close I used to be with my mom? I barely even talk to her anymore because every time she asks me a question, the answer has Brittany in it and then I can't say it."

"You know what we have to do right? It might be the only answer. Even if both of us are disowned, we know we always have somewhere to go."

"Yeah thanks to the actual understanding people in this world like Rachel's dads. You never know, maybe they'll be cool about it… it could happen." Q just eyed me skeptically, as if I had lost my mind. She had every right too though because what I just said would actually never happen.

"Let's be real here San. I'm going to tell them and my father will then pick me up and physically throw me out of the house screaming horrible things at me before everything I'd ever touched was throw out after me because I 'contaminated' it."

"Q…" I stopped, not really knowing how else to continue. She was right and anyone that knew her family knew that. As soon as a single tear streaked down her cheek, I was at a complete loss for words.

"Don't Santana, just don't. Your parents might, _might _understand, but come on. We all know I'm going to end up on the street the second the words are out of my mouth."

I walked over to Q, bending down to make myself eye level with her, a lot like she did to Rachel a few months back. "Look at me Q. No matter what happens, you will always have me. And Rachel. And Brittany. We will all be here for you. Now I'm going to bring you to Rachel's house so I can go to Brittany's and talk about this with her. I need my girl right now and I'm sure you do too." Quinn was in full on breakdown mode now and all she did was nod her head through her tears. It was breaking my heart.

After I dropped Q off to Rachel, still a crying mess, I went straight towards Britt's.

"Britt! Open the door. We need to talk." I yelled into the phone so Brittany would come downstairs and open the door.

"Santana you are freaking me out. What the hell is going on." Was the first thing I heard when the door swung open.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds. I just had a really intense discussion with Q and I guess that sort of carried over. Sorry. But I was serious about the needing to talk part." I said moving into the house. I noticed no one else was home, which kind of ruined my plan to ask Britt's parents for advice on this.

"Well what about? Because it still sounds sort of intense."

"I want to tell my parents. About us and, well, me. They need to know. It's holding me back from too many things."

"Santana are you sure? You're being really irrational right now and I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret."

"Britt, it's for you. I'm not going to regret anything that I do if it's to help you. You've become such an amazing part of my life and I want to share that with my mami. I want to be able to come home from a date with you and tell her everything that happened. You deserve it and so do I. It's time Britt."

"Santana I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. Ever since I met you that first day in Spanish class, I knew there was something about you. And when you kissed me in the woods that day, nothing ever felt more right. Then we had our first date, and I swear I will be telling people that story forever because it was the most amazing night of my life. You gave me the stars, but you're my star. Ever since moving to Lima, it's like you've been my own personal star."

"Britts—" I said cutting her off. I knew where this was going. I cupped her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear kissing her. "I love you."

"There you go again reading my mind." She smirked. "I love you too."

She kissed me softly on the lips sitting back onto the couch. But I wasn't in the soft kind of kissing mood, so I deepened the kiss. I was hovering on top of her, a hand on both sides to keep my balance while I kept kissing her. I lowered myself on top of her, never moving my lips from hers. My hips made contact with hers and right away I could feel her gasp at the touch.

My attention moved to her neck and I made a trail all the way down to her chest before moving back up to the sensitive spot on her neck. She was moaning, which only mad me keep sucking. I wanted to leave my mark now. She was mine and I wanted people to know in every way.

I swallowed hard and moved back to Brittany's lips, allowing them to brush lightly before closing my eyes and capturing her mouth with mine. We both gasped and panted for air coming up from the passionate kiss.

I felt like I was going to lose control and push this farther than she wanted. I couldn't control myself around her anymore, so she has to stop me or this is going the same place that my mind has been wandering for the last month.

And as if reading my fears, Britt lifted her hands to my face cupping it softly. She kissed me tenderly and melted away all my fears. "Santana. I've been waiting for this just as long as you have. But let's move upstairs."

That was all she had to say to give me the push I needed. We both wanted this, and we just said I love you to each other. It couldn't be a more perfect time than this.

We walked through the door and I was immediately being pulled down onto her bed. This time Britt ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me back down on top of her. Her mouth connected with mine and instantly granted me access, starting a fight for dominance inside our mouths. She bit down on my bottom lip, provoking a loud moan from me. She then moved down to my neck, nibbling on the spot that always caused my legs to quiver. Her kisses started to trail down to my collarbone and landing on the exposed flesh above my bra.

She yanked on the edge of my shirt. "Off. Now." She breathed. I was more than happy to oblige. Her lust filled eyes raked over my body as I threw the shirt into the corner of her room. She looked at me like I was a freshly unwrapped candy bar, and it turned me on more than I already was. She flipped me over and trailed her tongue from the end of my bra down to the buttons of my pants before kissing her way all the way back up to my lips. Exploring every inch of my body and teasing me in the process.

"My turn." I said in a raspy voice, flipping Brittany back underneath me. I practically ripped her shirt off and looked over her body the same way she just did to mine. I was breathless. Her body was gorgeous and not just because of her toned abs in the center. My hands ran up and down her burning skin tracing every inch of her skin with my nails, and then my mouth. My hand slipped behind her back and quickly unhooked her bra. Britt did the rest for me and pulled the bra onto the floor. I swear my mouth was drooling at the image in front of me. I braced myself on one hand as my other kneaded Britt's exposed breasts before I lowered her mouth and teased the nipple with lazy circles of my tongue. Now she was full on screaming my name.

"Santana! I need you. Now." I'm much more thankful for the open house now.

I dragged my nails softly down her stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath my fingers. My hand fell on cold buttons. I looked back up into Britt's dark eyes and she quickly nodded her head. She softly moaned as my hand lazily brushed across the skin above her jeans.

"Fuck, San…stop teasing me."

I unbuttoned her jeans and slip them off her as she lifted her hips off the bed. I pulled the jeans all the way down her legs, feeling the newly exposed skin the whole time. I ran my hands over Britt's hips and back underneath her before I lifted her hips and removed the pink, laced underwear. I put myself up on my knees, making sure to take in Brittany's perfection from head to toe. There wasn't a single thing wrong with her.

I lay back on top of her and moved my hand down to the pool that was formed between Brittany's legs. I ran my finger through the wetness, landing on her clit. Her breath caught in her throat as I began moving my thumb in circles around it and she let out a whimper in need. I slide my two fingers deep inside, curling them upward firmly as I drew them back slowly.

I was so nervous thinking about this, but it was just coming so natural, like everything was right. And that's how it always felt with Britt.

I moved my lips up to her ear, still moving my fingers slowly in and out of Brittany's body, teasing her with the motion. "I love you." I whispered, not realizing how much my breath had been caught in my throat.

"San…"

I began increasing my pace, feeling Britt's body tense around my fingers. Britt mashed her lips between her teeth, closed her eyes, and threw her head back, but kept her hands busily roaming over my body. She was getting close.

"Fuck. That feels so fucking good." Britt yelled.

Her moans got louder, and my fingers got faster, being able to physically feel Brittany getting closer to ecstacy. Her hips bucked with each motion of my fingers and her toes curled under the blankets. Her body shook with relief and she screamed my names so loud I wondered if the neighbors would hear.

"Fuck Santana. Just Fuck."

"I'm guessing I did alright?" I asked looking into her eyes that were sparkling with something I had never seen before.

"You could say that. I would return the favor, but I'm not sure my body can work right now."

I laughed. It's silly to think how absolutely terrified I was about this, when it just happened with no hesitation. It was like I was meant to do this. "Britt's it's okay. I wanted to do this for you. You deserve it."

"You're not going to regret doing this in the morning right? Just because you came over here all frantic."

"Britts that isn't even a question. I've been thinking about this since that stupid bowling date we went on. Plus…I love you."

"And I love you too. I just want you to be careful before you make any decisions."

"I meant what I said. I'm going to tell my parents." I paused thinking for a moment. "In fact, I think I need to tell them right now."

"Now? Don't you think you should maybe plan what you're going to say first?"

"Why would I need to do that? I love you, you love me, and nothing can ruin that. I don't care what my parents say as long as I always have you."

"And you know that you will. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No this definitely needs to be done without you there. I'm not sure how my parents are going to react and I don't want them to hurt you with something they say or do." I was on a high right now from everything that happened and I don't think I'll ever have the courage to do this again so I need to do it right now, alone. "I'll call you right after, okay?"

"If I don't hear from you in two hours I'm coming over there after you. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I said kissing her as I dragged myself reluctantly out of her bed. I couldn't wait to wake up one morning next to her like this.

Now or never, it's time to do this. I need to do this.

* * *

"_Mami, Papi? I need to tell you something."_

The words echoed in my head as soon as I spoke them. More like whispered. I couldn't find my voice. I know it was time to tell them this, but really, when is anyone ever ready to tell their parents that they're gay?

Is there a moment, like a perfect moment, to crush your parents' dreams and risk losing the two people who are supposed to care about you the most in the world? I just keep wondering if it's worth it. You never know how anyone is going to react to this news. It's like revealing a whole new part of yourself to someone. And the new part I was revealing was Brittany. Honestly, even if they didn't accept me, I knew I had her. And this new part was something I wasn't willing to hide from them for any longer. I love her and I know she's going to be in my life for a long time. So instead of crushing their dreams, I'm just creating new ones. My dreams with her. It was worth risking everything and anything.

But if there is that perfect moment, no one told me.

"Santana? You're freaking us out. Can you please say something mija?" My mami said. I hadn't realized I was standing there not saying anything.

"Sorry. Can you guys sit down please? I just have something I want to talk to you about." If I just think about Brittany I can get through this.

"Santana, if you're pregnant so help me god—" My papi said. I had to cut him off. But really, why is that always a parents' first assumption when their daughter says they have to tell them something? I'll never understand.

"No, Papi, Papi! I swear it's not that. It's just… well…. I'm in love." Start with the truth. Maybe if they see how in love I actually am, they won't care who it's with. I could seem my mami's eyes lighten up immediately at the confession and my papi's face was still his usual stoic look. Never could tell what he was thinking.

"Oh Santana! I knew it! With who? I must meet this boy immediately. Why didn't you tell me sooner mija?" My mami began. I kind of trailed off after 'boy' because it made me nervous again. How exactly was I supposed to say this? I definitely should have googled this before actually talking to them.

"That's the part I kind of wanted to talk to you guys about. I don't really know how to say this….but I just really hope you guys still love me after I say it, and just know that I'm the same girl I've always been…nothing has changed… and…um…well… it's a… Brittany."

My parents just stared at me concerned because of my apparently new stuttering problem and then confused. They had no idea what I was trying to say. "What's Brittany?" My papi asked.

Shit they're going to make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time. This is where it was going to get a little rough. But I love her. I'm just going to have to push through.

"The person I'm in love with. It's Brittany." There was no stuttering on that. I knew I loved her and I wouldn't be nervous to say that to anyone. Hell I would shout it from the top of a house if I could.

My parents just sat their staring at me in shock. I didn't expect them to jump up and down or throw me a party, but words would still be nice.

"Can you guys like… I don't know. Say something at least. Your expressions are freaking me out.

"Sorry mija, but we're processing. I didn't expect that." So did that mean she was going to be okay with it or what? They need to process this faster. At least it was a good sign that I was being hit with a bible or anything like I'm sure Quinn would be.

"Okay. I think I have my mind around this. Enough to ask some questions." My mami said. Good start. "So Brittany. How long?"

"About three months." I could tell they were both shocked by my answer. I think they were expecting only a week or two so they could tell me it was just a phase. I didn't want to lie to them anymore, but if they ask me about sex I think I'm going to have to.

"That's quite a while Santana. Why didn't you come to us sooner?" She asked me.

"Because of the shocked expressions on your face right now. I didn't know how you were going to take it." I said softly. I still didn't have my answer to that yet.

"I wish you would have come to me sooner. Now I feel like I missed out on the first time my baby fell in love." She didn't even comment on Brittany being a girl. Now I'm just confused.

"You don't care that she's a girl?" I asked tentatively, afraid of what the answer would be.

"It's not exactly the path I would have picked for you mija, but I can tell you really do love her. You've changed over the past few months. I suspected you were in love. I'm not going to stop you. You're my daughter and I will always love you no matter what." I just got up and hugged her at the confession. It was amazing to hear her say that after thinking about all the things she could have said.

One parents down. My papi was still sitting there, it what I assumed to be shock, since his face still showed no sign of emotion.

"Papi? I can't read your mind. Just say whatever you want. It's okay." At this point anything he was going to say would be better than the silence that he was giving me right now.

"Santana, ya sabes que soy un hombre religioso y usted sabe lo que la Biblia dice acerca de esto." He said in a very calm voice. It was never good when he brought out the Spanish and it was even more eerie in the voice he was using right now.

"Pero Papi!" I yelled. I knew where he was going with this. I didn't want to hear this anymore. I changed my mind.

"Sin peros jovencita. No voy a tener esto bajo mi techo Santana." At this point I was in tears. It was one thing to imagine hearing this but it was entirely different to actually hear him say it.

"Me encanta su Papi! Déjame explicar por favor! Mami me ayude." I screamed through sobs. I wanted to tell him everything I told Brittany. About how much I love her. She wasn't going anywhere this is unfair.

"Carlos. Listen to your daughter. She is crying, begging you to listen to what she has to say. If she cares for the girl this much who are we to stand in her way?" Thank God for my mami. If anyone could talk sense into him it would be her right now. She had this weird calming effect over him.

"Maria, have you lost your faith? You know our religion frowns upon this. I won't let her live a life of sin."

"She's our daughter! I'm not going to do anything to stop this and if you try anything like it you will be thrown out of this house and served with papers!" She yelled. I never imagined that my mami would stick up for me this much. Especially to my papi of all people.

He took a second to think about it before taking a deep breath and walking back towards us. "Mija, I'm sorry. Do I agree with your decision? No, but maybe…I could learn to live with it. I love you Santana and I only want the best for you."

"She is the best for me Papi." I said sincerely into his chest while he hugged me.

When I pulled back from the hug to look up at him I could tell that he was struggling with this, but he was making an effort and that's all that mattered right now. "Well then I think we need to officially meet this girl as your a…girlfriend."

I wasn't even attempting to hide the grin that was on my face now. He said the word 'girlfriend' and he even wants to meet Brittany. "Really Papi?"

"Of course mija. Bring her over for dinner tomorrow night." My mami said, interrupting my papi. She was probably just worried that he was going to change his mind or something. The look on his face was still a mix between a smile and disgust. I was just happy that I still had a home.

"I'll go call her right now!" I said skipping off towards my room to call Britt. I thought about eavesdropping on their conversation after I left, but I had a feeling I didn't want to hear what they were going to say.

"Hey San. How'd it go?" Britt said into the phone.

"Great! Well with my mom. She was just happy that I was in love, she didn't even care who it was with."

"That's really great San, but what about your dad?"

"Well he wasn't very happy at first. He started going off in Spanish, but my mom like threatened to divorce him if he didn't accept it. It was all very dramatic, but I'm just glad it's over with."

"So not as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"Definitely could have been worse. Wait until Quinn tells her parents. Now that is going to be dramatic. But anyways guess what?"

"You got a puppy?" Britt said excitedly.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You said guess. I was just kidding."

"I think people generally understand that doesn't actually mean guess."

"I choose to ignore that. Now what is it?"

"My parents want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, so they can officially meet you."

"Didn't see that one coming. Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you said your dad had a hard time with everything…I don't want to cause any drama."

"Britts you're coming. I had to sit through it and now so do you."

"That's not even fair!" She gasped. "My parents loved you. I'm afraid your dad is going to read the bible to me or something."

"Oh come on. It will be like one hour and if anything happens I promise my mami and I will both be there to help you."

"Ugh fine I'll come over, but if he starts reading the bible over dinner I'm gone."

"Fair enough. I want to go talk to my mom now, since I can finally tell her things. I'll text you tomorrow what time you should be here."

"Have fun. And say nice things about me."

"Always do."

I hung up and ran back into the kitchen where my mami was washing dishes. I really was excited to talk to her about everything. It had been so long since I told her anything about my life.

"So mija, tell me everything."

All I could do was smile as I started telling her the story beginning way back in November.

**A/N Spanish translations below as promised. There was a lot in this chapter. Please let me know if I did okay with everything. Quinn is up next. Oh boy! Review(:**

Santana, ya sabes que soy un hombre religioso y usted sabe lo que la Biblia dice acerca de esto - **you know that I am a religious man and you know what the Bible says about this**

Pero Papi! - **but daddy**

Sin peros jovencita. No voy a tener esto bajo mi techo Santana -** No buts young lady. I will not have this under my roof Santana**

Me encanta su Papi! Déjame explicar por favor! Mami me ayude - **I love her Daddy! Let me explain please! Mommy ****help me**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know, I know. This update took me forever and trust me it was torturing me just and much as you guys. I don't know why I was having such a mental block. I couldn't even get out as many words as i usually do. It's these college essays I swear, they're taking all the creative writing out of me. Anyways, I know I said Quinn would be next, and she will be, but other things needed to be addressed before we got to that. There will probably be one more chapter after this one and then Quinn will have the big confrontation. Although I love Faberry, this is still a Brittana story so they always come first! Well here is the family dinner, Lopez style. Enjoy!**

**I still own nothing.**

"At least the fact that I'm freaking out is normal. You were just being ridiculous."

"Now is not the time to mock me. Unless you want me and my mami to randomly disappear during dinner. Then you and my papi can have a nice chat while we're gone."

"I love you!" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well how could I say no to that."

"So that works on you. I'll have to keep that in mind for the future."

"You know you don't even have to beg. I'll give you whatever you want." I said with a wink.

"Santana! You can't say things like that when your parents are here." Brittany said slapping me on the arm.

"Britts their my parents. I don't want them being around to change anything about us okay? I don't want to have to act like I don't love you just because they're being annoying about this."

"You should control yourself a little bit at least. They're trying here San." Britt said putting a more serious look on her face.

"I will trust me. Otherwise my dad is going to freak out. No one wants that."

Just then my mami walked into the room and I was happy she didn't walk in a minute sooner. I mean what I say about not changing how I am around Britt, but there is no reason for me to be throwing innuendos around when my parents are in the room.

"Hey girls." She said sitting down at the table behind the couch that me and Britt were on.

"Hi Mami. How was work?" I asked her.

"It was good, I guess. I think people are getting crazier by the day though. You should've heard some of the calls I was getting today."

"She's a 911 operator. She's the person who you get when you call 911 that sends the police and the ambulance." I told Brittany after seeing the confused look on her face.

"Wow that's like the coolest profession ever. I don't think I've ever met someone who did that." Brittany said.

"It's not that exciting really. All I do is answer phones and push buttons all day. But I'm glad you think it's exciting. I'm going to go start dinner. Don't let Santana drag you away before I actually get a chance to talk to you okay Brittany?" She said heading towards the kitchen.

"One parent down." I said turning back to face Britt after she was gone. "That wasn't so bad right?"

"That's because your mom is cool. She wasn't the one I was afraid of meeting." Britt answered rolling her eyes.

"It's not going to be that bad. I promise. My papi is just really overprotective of me and he was raised in a really catholic household. He's really not as bad as he sounds." I told her. I downplayed what happened between my papi and I when I told him about Britt, but only because I don't want her to worry. If she knew the truth she would never be here tonight and I want my mami to meet her atleast.

"San you know he's going to ask me like every question that pops into his mind right?"

"Do you have anything to hide?" I asked her. Kidding of course.

"Yes. I forgot to mention I actually hate you and this is all a lie."

"That's okay. I don't really like you that much either. Your parents actually paid me to go out with you. My parents – actually just actors. This is all a set up."

"That's a shame. I kind of liked your mom." Britt answered.

"Niñas, estoy en casa!" I heard following the sound of the front door opening, and then closing.

"Estoy en la sala de estar con Brittany, papi." I yelled back. "Mami está en la cocina."

"Translation please." Brittany said. I always forget other people don't speak Spanish. It just feels so natural to me when I'm at home.

"Sorry. My papi is home and I just told him we were in the family room and Mami was in the kitchen." I answered her. I could feel her tense up as soon as I mentioned my papi.

"You never mentioned you don't speak English at home." Britt said looking at me curiously.

"It doesn't seem weird to me. It's just something that I've always done. My mami doesn't do it as much as my papi and I do. It sort of became a thing between the two of us."

"That's cute that you guys have your own thing. Are you two close?" She asked me.

"Not as close as we were when I was younger. He started working more hours at the hospital when he became chief and with soccer we just drifted. We're still close though."

"Aw well at least that let you become closer with your mom. From what I've heard she's more like your sister."

"Probably accurate. But enough of this, time to meet the parents officially."

"Let the inquisition begin."

"Oh would you relax please." I said pulling Britt up from the couch and moving towards the kitchen where my parents would be. Papi sounded like he was in a good mood and with Mami there it's not like he would be outwardly mean to Britt. I'm sure he'll be a little cold to her at first, but that's just a Lopez thing. We're protective of the ones we love. But that includes Brittany now and I want my parents to feel the same way.

"Hola mija." My papi said to me when I walked through the kitchen still holding hands with Britt who was basically hiding behind me.

"Hola papi. Podría detenerse con la española para esta noche, por favor. No quiero Brittany se sientan excluidos."

He looked slightly annoyed by the request, but I feel like it's rude to speak Spanish if front of Britt. Plus I'll have to translate everything we're saying.

"Sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just used to speaking Spanish around here. I'm Santana's father." He said shaking Brittany's hand with his classic business smile on. At least it seemed like he was being nice, Brittany didn't need to know it was fake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lopez." Brittany said. I think I was the only one in the room that caught the nervousness in her voice. She sounded a lot different than her usual bubbly self. It's not like Britt was the happiest person alive or anything, but she was usually pretty care free and seeing her so nervous about something was really different. I felt bad that my papi was the cause of it.

"Please call me Carlos. Mr. Lopez makes me feel so old." He said laughing. He said pretty much the same thing to Quinn when he met her. And to him she was just a perfectly normal, good catholic girl. So at least I know that was a legitimately nice statement. Progress.

"Carlos it is then." Britt said.

"When's dinner going to be ready Mami?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that's always created after introductions are over.

"It's done right now mija." She answered me pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"Great. Let's head over to the table then. I'm starving." My papi said. At this point I think I'm as nervous as Britt. I really don't know what's going to happen at dinner. All I can do is sit next to Brittany and hold her hand through dinner so she knows that I'm there.

"Dinner looks great Mrs. Lopez." Britt says after we sit down at the table. I sat next to Brittany with my mami across from me and Papi next to her.

"It's Maria sweetheart and thank you, but it's just lasagna, even Santana can cook this."

"Hey! No need to insult my cooking ability. It's not my fault I have a tendency to burn things." I yelled. So I'm not the best cook. Not necessary information to share with my girlfriend.

"Can you cook Brittany?" My papi asked while scooping a piece of lasagna out of the pan and onto his plate. It seemed like a simple enough question, but it was only the beginning.

"Yes I can actually. My grandma was an excellent cook and she taught both my mom and I how to cook. All the girls in my family help cook all the meals for holidays." Britt answered proudly. She mentioned that her grandma baked and I tasted her mom's cooking so I could definitely vouch for her, but I didn't know that she could cook too. Maybe I could convince her to cook me dinner one night.

"Maybe you could teach Santana too. God knows she could use some lessons." My mami added.

"Moving on from the topic of my lack of skill in the kitchen." _I make up for it with my skills in other rooms_ I thought. I had to refrain from saying that otherwise I'd have to get into a conversation with my parents that I would prefer not to have.

"How are your classes going Santana? Haven't heard anything about school from you in a while. It seems like all you've talked about recently has been how much you want it to be soccer season." My papi asked curiously.

"Well soccer happens to be one of the only things I actually like and classes are boring as usual. My grades are good, teachers suck. Same as every year." I answered nonchalantly. The only reason I haven't been talking to my parents about other things is because everything else includes Brittany.

"How about you Brittany? Do you feel the same way about school?" He asked her. At least he asked me a question first.

"Pretty much. I just look forward to my sports that come after school. But my grades are still good. I give Santana a run for her money in some of our classes. Except for Spanish, she definitely has me in that class." Britt said smiling. It's true, I'm smart, but I think the only one smarter than Brittany is Quinn.

"That's surprising. And I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just that Santana is pretty smart. It's rare that we ever hear about someone smarter than her." He responded.

"Papi, I'm not that smart. Quinn is like ten times smarter than me, but Brittany has much higher grades than me in chemistry and calculus. Girls got a brain under all that blond." I said.

"What do you want to do for school Brittany?" My mami asked.

"Hopefully I'll get into a good medical program somewhere in New York. My dream school is NYU, but college is still a little while away." Damn I didn't know that. At least we both want to end up in New York.

"That's very ambitious. What field of medicine do you want to go into?"

"Pediatrics. I love kids so being able to help them would be amazing. I want to open up my own practice one day." I could tell my father was impressed. Brittany had her life together pretty nicely and most teenagers didn't have any idea what they wanted. I'm beginning to wonder why she was even remotely nervous about meeting my parents.

"Seems like you know exactly what you want Brittany. You mentioned you play sports?" He asked. Holy shit, what else does he need to know? I looked at my mami trying to make him stop, but she just gave me a sympathetic look. I know she's just trying to tell me that this is the only way I'm going to get his approval. But come on, Brittany has already impressed him, I've never met a single guy who could answer any of these questions.

I squeezed her hand telling her to just keep going before she answered his question. "Yes I play soccer and lacrosse. I was varsity in both at my old school and I just started running winter track this year."

"I hope Santana has warned you about Coach Sylvester." He said laughing. This time it was a genuine smile, and both my mami and I could tell. I felt the tension drop from my shoulders when I saw him smile. He didn't have to say anything; I knew that he approved of Brittany.

It didn't matter what happened the rest of dinner or what was said. The whole point of this dinner was so that my parents could learn about Britt and so that my papi could understand why I liked her so much. Once I saw that smile I completely zoned out knowing that he understood. After how he reacted when I told him about Britt, I never really thought we'd get to this point. I felt like I'd be dealing with my papi only tolerating me for the rest of my life. But this gives me hope. Maybe Quinn's parents would react the same way. Who knows what could happen at this point.

Before I knew it the dinner was over and Brittany was offering to help my mami clean up the table.

"Santana."

"Si papi?"

He took a deep breath like he was about to say something profound. "I like her."

It was only three words, but the smile that spread across my lips would make anyone think that I was just handed a million dollars. It meant that much to hear him say that.

"Thank you Papi! She's amazing isn't she?"

"That she is. It seems like you've found yourself a real keeper with that one. Don't you screw this one up mija." He said nudging me on the shoulder with a smile.

"Isn't it usually the girlfriend who's threatened by the father? Why are you telling me not to screw this up?" I asked pushing him back.

"Because you're a Lopez which means you're bound to screw this up somehow. Just make sure you remember to fix it." He said walking out of the room passing by Brittany who was walking back into the dining room.

"I'm not going to get a stern talking to from papa Lopez?" Brittany laughed. I just rolled by eyes at her. Less than two hours ago she was afraid to walk into my house and now she's cracking jokes about it.

"Glad you think that's funny because I have now been threatened by both your dad and mine. Apparently I'm going to screw up and then have to fix it."

"That's just because I'm perfect. All parents love me. I bet if I was dating Quinn, even her parents would love me."

"I don't think I'd push your charm that far. And please don't kid about you dating Quinn, it makes me want to throw up somewhere."

"Oh please as if I'd ever date Quinn. Rachel can definitely have her. Too much drama for me there. No offense to her or anything, but I just don't think I could deal with all of it." Britt said making her eyes darken the way I love so much.

"I know what you mean. Q is my best friend and I feel bad for her, but I totally would have cracked by now. Blondie is strong, gotta at least give her that much."

"I think she's starting to break. Having someone you actually want to share with your family tends to break everyone down after a while. I think if Quinn had your parents she would have told them last year."

"You're probably right about that one. My parents were pretty cool about everything. You know, after the quoting bible passages and nearly banning me from seeing you thing." I said shrugging like it was nothing.

"Oh yeah, if you just ignore that little part…" Brittany said laughing.

"Hey Britts?" I asked trying to pull her back to me after a few moments of silence. When she snapped her head back around I continued. "We never really talked about what happened the other night…between us."

"I didn't really think there was much to talk about. Something I'm missing?" She asked nervously.

"No. No of course not. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. You know everything happened kind of quickly and I was sort of running off an adrenaline rush – not that I regret anything because I really don't." I said quickly not wanting her to take anything I said the wrong way.

"Calm down San. I don't regret it either. It was a little in the heat of the moment or whatever, but I don't think either of us would change it. I love you and I wanted it to happen."

"Which bring me to my next point. Think we can go upstairs and talk in my room?" I said trailing off a little.

"You're doing that thing again where you're really vague and nervous which then makes me nervous. You really need to stop this." She said half annoyed and half worried following me up the stairs.

"Sorry, I really don't mean to do that, it just happens when I get nervous." I said sitting down on my bed and pulling her on it after me.

"You should never be nervous when you're talking to me. It's not like you could have done anything wrong since this morning, I've been with you all day." She said laughing at the last part.

"Why am I always the one that does something wrong? You know what don't answer that, that wasn't my point. I wanted to ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Well I was just thinking about the last few months and everything we've been through since November and how you said Q could only last so long when she wanted to share someone with her family."

"Is there question in there…?"

"Well if you would let me finish." _So fucking impatient. _"I was just wondering what you think about coming out at school. I mean everyone that I care about knows now so I don't see why we can't be together at school." Before I could even finish Britt was smiling wide. I knew this wouldn't be much of an issue with her. She told her parents after the first date for Christ sakes.

"Why were you even nervous to ask me about that San?"

"I'm more nervous about the idea of it all. I still want to do it, but I don't know. It's just a big step."

"I know what you mean. Just because I'm more okay with all of this stuff doesn't mean that it doesn't scare me too."

"So how about this. We'll start this slowly. We'll just act like we usually would around each other and if people ask us we just don't deny it. It's not like we need to have a formal announcement about this or anything. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel already know so that covers anyone that we actually care about."

"I like the idea. Also I have another idea, although this one is much less serious." Brittany said getting a bit of an evil glint in her eye.

"Do I feel a prank coming on?" I asked smirking.

"I was just thinking of a small way we could prank Quinn and Rachel. Nothing too big, but Rachel seems to think they're the more 'bonded couple' because of all the drama they've had."

"Someone has a little bit of devil in those angel eyes."

"You think I have angel eyes?" She said seductively pushing me down across my bed and leaning over me.

"Yes, yes I do." I said as Brittany leaned down and kissed me slowly. "Let the prank war begin." I said stealing Quinn's infamous eye brow raise.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully my stupid schedule will calm down and I can get another update within the week. Review! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Wow it has been a while. I am SO sorry for how long this took me. I don't even have any excuses other than shit just kept coming up and I was having a serious mental block with this chapter. It's really short and choppy and I don't like it that much, but it's done. The next two chapters are going to be big. We have another sort of double date for the girls as well as a party and Rachel's coming up. AND Quinn may finally be telling her parents. We'll see!**

**I own nothing!**

I know coming out at school was my idea, but I still can't help but be nervous getting ready for school. Quinn will be here in 15 minutes and I'm panicking every time the clock ticks closer. Britt and are just going to act like we're not in school. We're just going to ignore the fact that there are hundreds of students roaming the halls with us that will be sure to judge everything we do. Nothing to worry about at all.

"Mija, breakfast." Mami yells up.

I walk into the kitchen and I must look fidgety because my mami gives me a weird look when she hands me my breakfast.

"Calm down sweetheart. Everything will be fine." Of course I told my mami right after Britt left. I missed the closeness I had with my mami before everything with Britt happened so I was happy to tell her everything now.

"I know it will, but I can still be a little anxious."

"You'll have Quinn and Kurt there if anything happens. And you and Brittany will look out for each other. It's just going to be a regular school day. Plus I can't imagine anyone having a problem with you, you are Santana Lopez after all." My mami said laughing. She knows me and Quinn pretty much own Mckinley.

_**Beep. Beep. **_

"That's my cue. Girl doesn't even both to text me anymore. I don't know why I put up with this shit."

"You and Quinn have such an odd friendship." My mami said walking to the doorway with me. "Good luck at school today! Everything will be fine mija. I promise."

"Hey S, you ready for today?" Quinn asked me as I got in the car.

"I guess so. Not like I really have much of a choice."

"Well that's the spirit!" Q replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I'm allowed to freak out a bit before coming out to the school. It's not like you would be calm right now. I'd probably have to strap you to the car and drag you into the building."

"I don't even have a response for that because it's so true." Quinn said laughing. At least she isn't closing up about this stuff like she usually does. Maybe she's finally going to stop being such a wimp about coming out.

"Hey, where'd you just go? You looked a little spaced out." Q asked.

"Just thinking about how much the two of us have changed since Rachel and Britt. A few months ago you would've completely closed up at that joke."

"Rachel just changed me. You know how it is, you have Britt. Everything is just different when you're in love."

"When the hell did we get so sappy? We used to be top bitches at Mckinley." I said joking. I wouldn't change anything for the world with me and Britt and I know Quinn wouldn't change anything with her and Rach.

"Well it's time to put that HBIC face on again because we're here. Time to face the school as Santana Lopez, Brittany's girlfriend."

"Let's do this. I hate half the school anyways. Like I give a fuck what they think about me. I'm Santana fucking Lopez."

I could say that as much as I wanted, but I don't think I was fooling anyone. I was scared out of my mind about today. It had nothing to do with Brittany. I loved her and I wanted everyone to know how much I loved her, but this was a big step. Quinn has known she was gay since freshman year and hasn't even come out at school yet. To say I was terrified was an understatement.

Walking into the school, the hallways parted for Quinn and I as usual. I was still nervous, but the HBIC smirk was on and I was excited to see Brittany. I knew having her by my side would make today so much easier.

"Hey Sanny!" She said walking up to me with a big smile on her face and her bright blue eyes shining as usual.

"Hey Britt-Britt." God I love her smile. And her eyes. I'm making the right decision. I want, no I need, to share with everyone that she's mine.

"Well aren't the love birds just precious." Kurt said walking up to all of us at my locker.

"Leave it to Kurt to break the ice." Quinn said making us all laugh. It was true. He knew I would crack a joke for him if he needed it and I always appreciate a good joke.

"Listen, just because my Britts is perfect doesn't mean you need to hate Hummel." I said back to him. Being with my friends makes me feel so much more care free.

"Well look at you being all bold and out in the open about that. Would you look at that Quinnie?" Rachel said elbowing Q who was standing next to her. Poor Quinn now Rachel is going to be all over about this.

"Rach, we talked about this yesterday. Don't push me."

"You guys are killing all my happy. Go find Cedes and annoy her with your presence." Q and Rach were about to bring down my mood and I really didn't need that right now. Plus I needs my alone time.

"Rachel seems so happy for us." I said sarcastically after everyone left us at my locker.

"She was just messing with Quinn. Q said something the other day about not wanted to hide anymore so now Rachel is just waiting for something to happen. Plus it's not her fault that her girlfriend just can't live up to the awesomeness of mine." Brittany said with a big smile on her face.

"It's easy when you have someone perfect." Before Brittany, I would have never said anything like this. I actually used to make fun of people that sounded like this, but now I just want to tell her how perfect she is all the time.

Brittany and I standing close to each other or linking pinkies in the hallways was nothing new to everyone in school, so I'm sure we didn't look any different than usual right not. But I could tell by the way Brittany was looking at me now that she wanted me to kiss her. She wouldn't initiate it herself because she knew I was still a little apprehensive about coming out at school. Not that she was wrong, because I am nervous about today, but I feel bad that that is the way she feels. The whole point about us coming out was that I want to be able to show her off and tell everyone that she's mine. Fuck everyone else; I want to kiss my girlfriend.

When my lips connected with Britts, she couldn't hide the surprise. It was just a quick peck to show that I wasn't scared and that I wanted to do this. When I pulled away I was honestly expecting everyone in the hallway to be stopped and staring at the two of us. It wasn't like I was conceited or thought the whole school revolved around me, but it's not every day one of the most known girls at school was seen kissing her best friend in the hallway. But I was pleasantly surprised by the school's reaction.

Either nobody saw us kiss or nobody cared that we did. Everyone just kept moving through the hallway like nothing was different about this morning. It was surreal.

"San! San!" Britt said cupping my face with her hands. "Baby, no one cares. Not as big of a deal as we thought it was going to be."

"It's just weird. Even Kurt was bullied a little bit when he came out. It's not like my reputation is a secret around here either."

"Why do you seem upset that nobody is making a big deal out of this?" She asked me skeptically.

"It's not that I'm upset. It's just…not what I expected."

"Well it seems like a good thing to me. Maybe you just weren't giving everyone enough credit. _Or maybe _you're just not as popular as you think." She said jokingly. I had to smile at that. She was just so damn cute.

"Okay, fair enough. If you're done criticizing me, may I walk you to class now Miss Pierce?" I said putting my arm out for her.

"Yes you may Miss Lopez." She said back linking her arm through mine as we walked towards our first period class.

I could tell the stares were a little bit different than the usual look of fear that I got from the students around me, but I really didn't care. As long as nobody had a problem, or at least not a big enough one to say it to my face, than I was perfectly happy. All I needs is my Britts.

* * *

"So how exactly is this prank supposed to work Britt-Britt?" I asked Brittany as we stood hidden in the hallway watching Quinn and Rach at Q's locker.

"It's simple. Just have to wait until Quinn opens her locker to get her books for next period. It's perfect, she doesn't suspect anything."

Brittany apparently planned a genius prank to pull on Quinn, but she refuses to tell me what this prank is. All I know is that it's something inside of her locker. I don't know how she even got anything in her locker because I've been with Brittany all day and she doesn't know what Q's combination is, but who am I to underestimate this girl.

"Here it comes San, pay attention." Britt says elbowing me as Q goes to put in her combination.

As soon as Q pulls open her locker door, all I see is a snake fly out of the locker and hit Q in the face. She started screaming in the middle of the hallway and flailing trying to get the snake off of her. Rachel just stood there not really knowing what to do. Brittany was laughing so hard she was crying and everyone in the hall froze and watched Quinn trying not to laugh.

"Britt! You put a snake in Q's locker?" I asked horrified, trying really hard not to break out laughing at Quinn freaking out.

"It's fake San, calm down. But would you just look at everyone! Nobody knows what to do, they're all just watching her. This is great."

As soon as I heard that it was fake I started laughing along with Brittany. Quinn was going to be so pissed.

"Quinn stop freaking out, its fricken rubber!" Rach screamed at Quinn trying to get her to calm down. It only took her a few minutes before she actually figured it out.

Quinn stopped freaking out and ripped the rubber snake off of her. She quickly turned and scowled at everyone in the hallway causing the students to scatter back to their classrooms and pretend they never saw anything. Brittany and I just kept laughing, easily giving away our hiding spot.

"Santana Maria Lopez!" Quinn screamed stomping down the hallway towards me.

"You brought this one on yourself Fabray. I told you it was on. Not my fault you have a fear of stupid rubber animals." I said through laughter. Even with her best HBIC face on, she could never scare me.

"San, you totally just embarrassed me in front of half the school! Not okay."

"Oh calm down Quinn. If you pulled that prank on someone you would be laughing about it for days. Plus I don't think it was Santana. That had Brittany written all over it." Rachel said in an attempt to calm down her girlfriend.

"Have to give credit to my beautiful girlfriend here. As much as I would love to say that prank was mine, it was all Britts handy work. She's just a genius."

"I think Santana is rubbing off on you Brittany. Although I do have to give you credit, I never saw that coming." Quinn said finally relaxing.

"So I get screamed at, scowl and all, when you thought it was me, but Brittany gets a pat on the back. Wow Fabray." I said.

"Face it Lopez, people just like your girl more than they like you. Myself included. But just remember that I'll get you back Pierce, I always do." Quinn said walking away with Rachel and her classic smirk spread across her face.

This prank war was definitely far from over.

* * *

"Not that I don't like Rachel and Brittany, but I miss hanging out with just you guys. You both get so mushy and boring when they're around." Mercedes said, hopefully only kidding around, as Quinn, Kurt, Cedes and I sat in my bedroom on Saturday afternoon. Britt and Rach always do Saturday morning breakfast with Rachel's dads and today they went to the mall. Brittany said she hadn't spent much time with just Rachel lately so they were catching up today.

"Guess we've been a little distant lately with everything that's been happening. It's just been all a little drama filled the last three months." Quinn said.

"We get it, trust us. We just miss you guys. We're happy for you both though." Kurt said.

"Well how are your love lives going? Anything new in the boy department?" I asked Kurt and Mercedes.

"Well actually…you guys know the senior Sam Evans? We sort of went on a date last week." Mercedes said a little embarrassed.

"You guys did what?!" I yelled. "Cedes he's like one of the most popular guys in the school! How did we not hear about this Q?"

"Damn girl, you go." Kurt added.

"I think I did hear one or two people mentioning that in the hallway. But I just assumed I'd hear it from you if it were true. How was it?" Q asked.

"It was amazing guys. Sam is so sweet. He took me to this restaurant where you can dance when you're done eating and then we just went to a park and ate ice cream. It was so cute."

"Sounds like someone is a little smitten with our boy Sammy. Are you guys going out again?" I asked here curiously. It's been a while since Cedes has had a good guy.

"I think we're supposed to go out again. I don't know how he's going to outdo the last date. It was honestly perfect. But I'm just nervous that he's going to turn out to be a stupid jock and ruin something. All of his friends are stupid so why is he going to be any different?"

"You can't think like that girl. Be positive. He seems to like you if he went through all that work for the first date. Just be a little cautious, but have some fun too. You never know how something is going to work out!" Kurt said to Cedes.

"Wow Kurt. That was some pretty solid advice. Couldn't have said it better myself." I added.

"Alright alright. Enough of all _this_. I can only handle so much sappy in such a small amount of time. It's been a while since the four of us got our drinks on and I think it's time we let lose again."

"What exactly are you suggesting Santana?" Mercedes questioned with a devilish grin that was shared by the whole group. They all seemed to agree.

"So I was thinking that next Saturday we have our day of soccer with our girls," I said pointing to Q since we planned a 2v2 game against Britt and Rach next Saturday, "And then we throw a little _gathering_ over at Rach's house. Before you freak out, already asked her. She agreed."

"Well as long as Rachel has agreed to this – I'm totally in." Quinn said.

"Diddo." Kurt and Cedes answered at the same time.

"We got one more weekend before our spring seasons start and I intend to go out with a bang."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Exciting things to come, please review!(:**


End file.
